Turning back the Clock
by GalaxyPink
Summary: In a changed reality Sidious is murdered by Anakin, and another force springs to power, but that force is not what anyone expects... What if the Jedi decided for the safety of the Republic to create an Empire? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars and never will. Lucas owns it and I wouldn't have it any other way.

A/n- This right now is a one-shot, unless reviewers want this to become a series. I won't tell you who this involves, just read. Please review!

She paced the hallways, trying to convince herself to enter the chambers. If she were to enter, her life would become but a memory and a new chapter would begin. This new chapter meant a quest of unforgivable deeds, including; betrayal. All her life she always followed the orders of others, now she had a chance to free herself of their bondage, to rid the ways of the old. Though her past contained shattered memories of pain and agony, she had to move forward. The dusty doors opened and the tiny woman entered the domain. Forever would she change her destiny. There was no going back now.

Not for her….

Images of bright lights overflow the space. She covers her eyes, enclosing her tiny fist around a pendent. She whispers to the wind, "May the force give me strength,"

Her body washes over in light, and no more are the gateways to time and space.

No more are the remnants of the old republic. No more and no less. She had no time to waste, she had to change the future, for everyone sakes…..

She gasps in the mirror. Her sharp features were younger, youthful. Much like how they were twenty-some odd years ago. Her gray streaks were missing, and her tiny frame carried no weight from childbirth or, years of struggle. She was twenty-four again.

Her surroundings look much like the Jedi-Temple. Then several padwans turn around the corner and come into view. They bow in respect to her garments. She bends down and notices the only thing she brought with her to the past, the Jedi robes given to her by Obi-wan. The same robes she had worn for over twenty years, training as a Jedi. She walks down the corridors and finds the chambers she is looking for. Peeking in, she finds no one there. She slips in and sighs with relief. _He must not be back from the council meeting yet. _She places herself onto the uncomfortable bed and leans back. She closes her eyes and waits for his return. Yet, thoughts pop into her brain. How was she going to explain her wardrobe? Would he recognize her?

Footsteps in the hall make her jump to her feet. She hadn't sensed anyone coming. How was that possible? _Ah yes, I haven't been trained in the Jedi ways yet…. _

The woman would have to wait to get back to the present, except was she doing the right thing? By changing his destiny? Their destiny? If she did, what was to happen?

The footsteps halt at the open doorway and travel inside. A young padwan stands in his Jedi grab, light-saber activated. "Who's there?" His deep voice calls.

Trembling the woman slides herself into another hiding place, between the refresher and the bookcase.

"I said who's there?" The man demands, his voice sounding much like it had all those years ago.

The woman peeks out to see if it is truly him. Surly standing before her is the robust, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin notices the pair of eyes watching him and grabs the woman out of her hiding place. She inhales sharply and bits her lip. _Here goes nothing…._

Anakin faces changes immediately when he identifies the woman. His eyes soften and he is grinning ear-to ear. "What are you doing here?" He pauses and chuckles at her attire.

"And why are you wearing Jedi robes?"

She does not answer; she is too busy gazing at him in awe. _It's been so long… He looks the same way he did before….._

Before he entered the war…. His eyes held the innocence Darth Vader no longer had. Anakin had nothing to dread, his life was going well. He had just been married and had begun the trials to become a Jedi Knight.

"You are staring at me, like it has been years since we seen each other," He states.

"Anakin, I am sorry." She whispers.

He smiles sweetly at her and he bends down to kiss her. For once, she allows this to happen. _I must say goodbye. It is the only way…._ She rips herself away from him and smacks him across the face.

Shock waves surge through him. He cannot understand why she has she had smacked him. "Padme', what has gotten into you?"

"I am filing for divorce, I cannot be with you no longer," Her voice is calm and wise. There is not faltering in her voice. All those years of heartbreak and sadness drift away on her words.

"W-what? W-why? Is there someone else?" He stammers, pressing his hand on the cheek she slapped.

"No, there is not. Anakin I lied to myself. I never felt anything for you. I used you and it is best that you forget what we had," She replies.

Anger flares to life in his sky-blue eyes. "Used me? WHY?" He grabs her shoulders and shakes her.

"It does not matter, I no longer require your friendship and it would be best if we never spoke again," She spits out, pulling herself away from her husband.

"NO, Padme don't do this! Please!" He begs, whirling her around. His agony radiates through her, their bond, weakening with every hurtful word.

"You left me no choice," Her voice breaking with his pleads. Tears fall down her cheeks, and she gratefully allows them to come.

"I left you no choice? What in the devil are you talking about?" He demands.

"Just forget me, Anakin. I never want to see or speak to you again," She pauses and allows the hurtful pain spill out, "Do not look for me, or ask about me. Leave me be."

With that she leaves her broken ex-husband in his quarters. She rushes through the Jedi halls, pushing past everyone in her way. The tears she had held for twenty years spill onto her glossy cheeks. She runs down the steps and hops into the nearest speeder car. She had to get away, retire and never return. Otherwise, memories of her life with Anakin would haunt her until her very last days….

Fin for now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Sorry it took so long to update this story! I could not have written this by myself, and so this is now cowritten with Sha. We have our own penname on here if you want to check out our Vader/padme' story. Anyway please read and review!

Chapter 2

She returns home and quickly packs a few belongings and whatever she can find. She doesn't care how she packs the items; she just stuffs them in along with a couple of holophotos and holovids she has of their wedding and honeymoon. She picks up a holovid from her bedside table and plays it. It's just after they've made their vows, back when it was carefree and she had no inkling what their future held. Suddenly her stomach rebels, she drops the holovid and it rolls under their bed. Bolting for the refresher she throws up. She opens the taps and washes her mouth and the basin. Afterwards she tries to stand up but finds it hard. She clutches the wall as her knees turn into jelly. In this haste, she does not hear the refresher door hiss open. _I have to get out of here before Anakin returns._ She ponders.

Her hands grasp the walls and any object that will help her move. Abruptly she comes near the door and grasps another object except this feels slightly different. The object is fuzzy and warm. She leans towards it and inclines her head on it. She forgets all about leaving and attempts concentration on not wanting to collapse in his arms.

"You've been sick again Padme_."_ It's no more of a question than comment. Her head nods slowly against his chest and she knows he feels it. _"_Come let's get you to bed_."_ She feels herself being picked up and she's grateful as darkness descends over her.

Several Hours later:

She wakes up; and blinks sleepily, realizing it is the middle of the night. She tries to sit up and realizes that she can't. A warm heavy arm is wrapped around her waist and the cool of metal rests on her back. She turns around to face her husband in the bed, he nuzzles closer to her. She slowly strokes his cheek before realization hits her. She has to get away from him. His love for her will change him; will cause him to become evil. She struggles silently but cannot escape his grip on her. An idea comes to her and within five minutes she is sitting by their large window. Anakin cuddles closer to the pillow thinking it's her. She laughs silently and makes her way to the bathroom to quickly change.

After changing into a black outfit, she walks over to her desk and finds a paper and pen. Nothing is better than old fashion paper for what she is about to write.

_Dear my love,_

_  
When you wake up in the morning you will find me gone. As I said in the temple I want a divorce and can no longer live with you I'm so sorry we have to end like this but our love is forbidden. And it can change everything in our lives. We'd both be living a lie, and it would destroy us. Please forget me and don't remember me. It's the best for both of us. I promise you that. Please for me. _

_Your loving wife,_

_Padme' Skywalker._

She leaves the note where he will discover it. She slips her wedding and engagement rings off and places them on the necklace around her neck. She wants no one to know she was married. Taking her bags she sets off outside and takes the speeder. She knows she will have to dump it somewhere as people will look for it. Her life as a Senator and a wife had come to an end.

As she left the World of Lights, the home that Anakin had known for most of his childhood, tears streamed freely, shaking her body. She held onto the railing of the refuge ship. "Goodbye, my love." She murmurs to the darkness around her….

(Two months later, on Naboo)

Padme' had moved to a remote town, some three hundred miles from Theed. The town was middle size but no one questioned her identity. She was known as Padme' Naberrie, a supplies merchant. She was the daughter of a poor farmer, and a widow. Nothing about her old life remained, except the few pictures that hung in her house. She had very few friends and kept to herself. Yet, she still managed to elicit several of the town's leading bachelor's. Though she wasn't interested, her heart belonged to a Jedi.

One morning her life changed, with the chimes of the door. She head popped up and in walked her friendly companion, Rame', the town's healer. Rame' came twice a week for supplies. She and Padme' would chat about ongoing struggles in the world of politics. It was not much and Padme' missed the bustling Senator's arena. She desired a life in government, yet now she could not. Her sacrifice constantly hung in the air. The cruel world hung in the balance of her former lover. The republic needed him….

"Good day Padme'," Rame's cheery voice always brought Padme's spirits up.

"Hello Rame', what supplies do you need today?" Padme' inquires, filling a basket of freshly baked bread. The sweet honey smells warmed her heart. If anything, about her job she liked, it was the cooking.

"No, supplies today. I have come to answer a call I received from one of the townsman."

Padme' heart leaped with nerves. Her sickness was commonly seen during the morning hours, and many of her customers had offered to accompany her to Rame's office.

"Rame' I am fine. I sleep well and sometime I am ill. There is nothing to worry about," Padme claims, trying to keep her voice calm.

Rame' watches her for a moment and asks, "You are ill within the wee morning hours, are you not?"

Padme' silently nods; afraid her voice would trickle with dread. Rame' inspects the outfit Padme' has chosen to wear today. The shirt was oversized and at least twice Padme's size. Her pants were also large. Rame' reservations were correct. "How long child?"

Padme' gulps down the rising bile in her throat. Tears form and freely fall. "About three months."

Rame' nods in understanding and asks, "Is it your departed husband's?"

The reality of her situation had finally reached her. Padme' shakes her head and replies, "Yes, yes who else's would it be?" Rame' says nothing and leaves Padme' to her daily chores.

After Rame' exits the store, Padme' plops down into a chair. Her body rakes with sobs. She was alone in this…. The last time he had been there. But he never saw them grow up and now he could not either….

But how much had changed? Would she have her twins? Would they be in danger of the coming darkness?

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**We apologize for the long wait for this chapter and hope you enjoy it.**

**-Sha and GP.**

**Chapter 3**

**Four years** of continual misery, loneliness and slaughtering of worlds. Countless lives were wasted on an un-winnable stagnation. This is how the Hero without Fear feels; numb.

Anakin Skywalker, once the bombastic childish padwan is now the scathed war -some man. No longer a padwan, but a Jedi Knight who awaits the end of time. For the lost within his soul is nothing compared to the honor and righteousness that Jedi attain. No- not for this Jedi. He lingers on what his superiors deemed 'selfish' thoughts, in particular the loss of his ex-wife. _No- not an ex-wife, my wife…. _He thinks to himself as he and his former master observe the memorial taking place on Naboo. The memorial for his beloved, whom had perished by suicide some four days ago. _I am alone; nothing is worth living for without her. _

Across from Skywalker, Obi-wan senses the despair surrounding Anakin, a thickening cloud of ash, choking the life form. He is quite aware of Anakin's deep attachment to the deceased. Yet no matter, he can not comprehend the agony Anakin is going through right now.

Memories of her inundate Skywalker's mind, the images blurry and ambiguous. Her sweet-hearted voice replays in his head, over and over until his heart bleeds onto the floor. Each time he thought of her, each moment he was without her, this happened. Now- not even Padme' Naberrie could stop the Hero from becoming numb, forgetting what it is like to feel loved and to cherish an individual for who they are. In Anakin's eyes, this person was Padme'. There is no one who could replace her….

Wiping away the harsh tears burning his stoic face, his heart is sliced open as her coffin is brought towards her final resting place. Her russet curls frame her passionate mouth and dangle down the coral colored funeral dress. Senator Amidala's family travels behind the ascending coffin, followed by the newest elected Queen. Melodies of the past hang precariously in the air and several rows of people behind the mourning Jedi is an adolescent boy.

The boy's golden curls wisp across his sharp nose and his azure orbs, while he attempts at grasping what the entire ritual is about. The boy is no more than four years of age and glances up at his mother asking, "Momma who is the lady in the casket?"

His mother smiles solemnly at the boy replying, "Senator Amidala, she was a great leader of our planet. She was a hero to many people."

The four year old watches the parade saunter on and he tugs on his mother's dress and out of curiosity asks, "Momma, why is the Jedi man crying?"

His mother cannot answer his question, knowing all to well who that 'Jedi Man' could possibly be. His name echoes in her mind, yet is not spoken out loud. Her thoughts drift to the mourning man, and over several people's heads she can make out his recognizable blond curls. _Anakin. _Her heart lurches at the thought and quickly she hides her thoughts. Her son was becoming more like his father everyday, especially when it came to using the force. Luke Naberrie had gained a reputation in their village for his keen senses of intellect. Like his father, he had an affinity for fixing parts around their small cottage and shop. They had come to Theed today to buy supplies and had seen the funeral procession. Padme' could not believe her eyes of who was in the casket. Everyone thought her to be dead which aided in her effort to hide her former politicial identity.

Grasping her son's hand tightly she parted through the crowd, anticipating the man she loved to feel her through their bond. Nevertheless she hadn't felt him tug at their bond in many years; it is as if he has completely forgotten about their affair.

The people disburse around her with heavy footsteps. She grasps her boy's hand tighter for a comfort of knowing he is by her side. Together they stroll onto the busy Theed streets, oblivious of who was promenading towards their same destination. Emerging from the steamy blistering sun, Padme' and Luke enter a parts store. Their twenty-year old speeder was missing a bolt. "Now Luke stay where I can see you," insists his mother.

The boy gives her a gleeful shout and is off, discovering the shop. Unknownst to Padme', two Jedi also emerge into the dirty shop. The younger Jedi eyes parts that can be used in his R2 unit. Smirking slightly, he strolls over to that part of the shop. As Anakin discerns the many parts he considered "children's play toys", he hears the voice of the youthful blond-haired, cobalt eyed boy: "I bet Jedi Knights use these in their lightsabers."

Luke was speaking directly to Anakin, which of course Anakin wasn't aware of at first. He smiles at the boy and says, "I believe so."

Luke stares at the blue-eyed man with the scar over one of his eyes. "Why were you crying for the lady?"

Anakin's piercing eyes are on the boy instantly, hardening at the mention of his wife. "What lady?"

"The lady who just died," replies a naïve little Luke.

Astonished, Skywalker leans down to the boy's level and says, "How do you know I was crying?"

The boy simple states, "My Momma said you were."

* * *

Diagonally across from the trader's pickup window, Padme' tries to locate her son. Her eyes reach his tiny figure and her smile fades as she notices the man chatting with her son. Her heart lurches out of her ribcage, eroding a hole in her chest. _No-No NO NO! Luke cannot be talking to…. _

Her instincts kick in as a shot is fired into the air. Several customers scream in panic, as three aliens come forth, armed and ready to kill if they seen the slightest movement from the crowd. Padme' ducked, clutching onto the metal wall with her back to it. Fearfully, she searches for signs of her son. The young Jedi has his arms wrapped protectively around her boy.

"It will be all right," murmurs Anakin, his senses on high alert. He diverts his attention to Obi-wan. The Jedi Master is huddled on the floor with a few other victims. His eyes signal to his former padwan to wait and see what their demands were.

"Momma," whispers a worried Luke, into his unknown father's cape.

"Your mother is in here too?" questions Anakin, glancing down at Luke, who grasped his chest frightfully. The boy nods and clutches Anakin tighter

"Nobody move!" The large and unstable blue twilek demands. His eyes seek out any unsuspecting armed forces or Jedi. He presses forward and points his gun at the teller, ordering, "Hand over all of the credits, and I need a Nubian 2.3 ovule for my speeder!"

The teller begins to pile in a large sack the compoents the twilek needs, along with thousands of credits. The twilek smirks and as he takes the sack, notices the furious woman crouching not more than three feet away. "Well- well- well what do we have here, a fine piece of meat."

The twilek's 'buddies' encircle Padme' snickering amongst themselves. One attempts at pulling her by the arm, but she forces him away, kicking him in the shin. "That's not nice. We're all friends here," The Cornelian claims picking Padme' up by her petite shoulders.

Whimpering from the pressure she tries to free herself. The Cornelian shoves a blaster into her adobemen. "Aha-ahaha," The Cornelian shakes a claw at the woman and says, "You wouldn't want your death to be messy, now would you?"

Anakin and Luke observe helplessly as the woman's cape is torn off and she is held against her will. Luke whimpers slightly, shaking because he is frightened for his mother. "Momma-"

Anakin takes note of the direction the boy's eyes are looking in. The woman who was being held captive by the disgusting aliens was this boy's mother. Oddly enough the boy looked nothing like her. From what Anakin could tell, she had chocolate curls that cascade down her back. Her eyes were dark from his spot, but the fury in them was noticeable even from the distance between them. Deciding on the spot that the woman's life was important, he signals to Obi-wan, _"How should we get that woman out of their grasp?" _

Obi-wan shakes his head. His signals anger Anakin. "_There is more than just that woman's life at stake. The best choice we have is to wait it out and pounce when the time is right."_

Anakin knew Obi-wan was right. The boy's mother was less important and he should focus on the here and now, attempting at getting everyone else out of the building. Sighing out of frustration, he watches on in horror as the woman is carried away.

Padme' kicks and bites the Cornelian carrying her. Her shin slams into his face and she is free, for merely moments when the twilek's blaster goes off. Pain surges through her body and without her control, she collapses to the ground. Oozing crimson blood saturates her clothing. Her breathing becomes labored and frantically she looks for Luke.

As soon as the shot went through Padme', Anakin leaped out of his hiding spot and slices through the twilek. His odd-colored greenish insides cover Anakin's tunic. Without thinking and just using his reflexes the other two robbers are massacred with his sky-blue lightsaber. Anakin crouches down to have a look at the woman's injuries. They weren't fatal.

Her labored breathing and loss of blood made Padme' feel lightheaded. The man above her tears his cape and applies it to her stomach wound. "You will be all right, Miss." His voice is calm and full of assurance. The sounds of her son's footsteps and then his eyes meet her's.

"Momma!" The small boy embraces his mother, sobbing on her shoulders.

"Luke- Shhh… baby everything is okay."

Her soothing words reach her rescuer's ears. The feminine tone so familiar and such a part of him, he knew it couldn't be true. Yet he glances into the face of Luke's mother. Shock is nothing compared to the agony that tore through his heart seeing his beloved cradling a child in her arms.

Anakin steps back and takes in the scene before him. The boy named Luke peers at him and Anakin realizes the boy is no more than perhaps three or four years of age. The same amount of time Padme' had been away from him. His eyes are reflected in the boy's.At this moment Anakin Skywalker discovered an astonishing truth:

He was a father.

**

* * *

To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I suddenly read back the few chapters I had done and felt a jolt of inspiration. I know this story hasn't been updated in like three years, but if you read this, please review. This story is going to go on if you review. **

**Thanks again, **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker.

Shocked and dismayed.

He sits on a chair, while holding his son. His eyes rest on the woman he loves sleeping in the hospital bed. Her heart monitor lurches quietly, beeping every few seconds, letting Anakin know she's still alive.

_She's been in hiding._

He reasons with himself, as his son is perched in his arms with his head leaning on his father's shoulder. He breathes in slowly and surly as if in a deep dream-like state. Anakin leans his head back onto the wall behind him. Why did he not sense her presence? Where was she living? Was she living with another man? He gulps the pain tearing at his insides. She may have moved on with her life, raising her son with another man. A man who their son called father.

" Any change?" Obi-wan's voice questions.

Anakin's eyes fall onto Obi-wan. Obi-wan walks towards them and rubs the young boy's wavy golden locks. He knew this woman was the former Senator of Naboo, however, he is quite puzzled of the identity of the little boy. The same boy who resembles his best friend, in all likeness.

Anakin does not answer. Obi-wan takes a deep breath and asks what is truly on his mind. The mind bogling question, he wants answered.

" Is he your son?"

Obi-wan's voice rips open Anakin, like a vent flowing with air. Air that is hot and scorching. Anakin licks his lips in worry. Shall he tell his former mentor the truth? It is undeniable that the boy is fathered by him. He reminds him of himself as a child, and the force echoes of his parentage- of his force abilities. Anakin swallows the lump in his throat and declares, " Yes."

Obi-wan's disappointment radiates off of him. Anakin closes his eyes and his head falls. It was deemed forbidden by the Jedi for any member of its Order to have an attachment. Any attachment could lead to your exile and casting out of the Order. If this attachment however ended in the union of a birth, this couldn't be allowed. If the Jedi Council knew this boy existed, they would have no choice but to have him terminated. This was and always has been the Jedi flaw and golden rule: no children were to be created under any circumstance - even at times such as these.

Anakin's eyes open and he states firmly, " Obi-wan- I had no idea that this boy existed. I am fully aware of the situation this places us both in. The council can read our minds, and our desires. If they ever found out-"

Obi-wan cuts him off. He holds his hand up graciously and points out, " They will not find out, unless one of us reveals the nature of this child," He pauses and places his hand on the boy's head.

He eyes the boy and finishes, " And I have no intention of revealing this information, and I hope you don't either. Let us not drag an innocent boy and his mother into this mess."

Anakin shakes his head, aware of the current situation. This had to be why she left all those years before. She must have known of the pregnancy and went into hiding- clearly knowing that the Jedi Order would have made sure their son was never born. He would have been cast out of the order and never seen his wife again.

_She left to protect you, little one._

He rubs the boy's head. He had never caught the boy's name. What was is? Did he really want to know? His eyes drift close and he attempts at remembering the name Padme' had used…..

_Luke_

_His name is Luke._

His eyes open and he watches his son, Luke nestle himself further into his cape. A grin forms on the edges of his lips and he cannot stop the sensation and feeling of it. The boy truly is a vision of himself. Anakin feels complete with his son in his arms. Yet reality sets in and the truth is harsh- the world is harsh.

Anakin Skywalker is a wanted man in this universe. He is the Hero without Fear. The man who works aimlessly to free entire worlds from the Separatists' clutches. And he has a son.

A son who is in grave danger of the Jedi Order, and the Separatists'.

Anakin shudders at his thoughts. He looks up at Obi-wan and answers the unknown question for them both. Shall he reveal that he saved her? Should he awaken her to say goodbye?

His answer was in his arms. No he could not. She could never know that he knew about their son. He had to pretend as if she were dead. He would have to pretend he knew nothing of his son.

He slides the boy from his arms, and stands from his sitting position. He places his son's body onto the chair he was sitting in moments ago. The boy shudders from the momentary loss of warmth of his father's body. Anakin takes off his cloak and wraps it around the sleeping boy. He leans down and kisses his son's forehead and then turns to his wife. He steps to the edge of her bed, and watches her sleep. A quiet sob enters his throat and he holds it at bay.

_You can't have her, or your son so as long as you're a Jedi._

His heart would give everything to have them.

His mind would give everything to protect them.

His body betrayed him, and moved towards the exit- towards reality- and the war that drones on and on. Obi-wan pats him on the back as they leave the hospital ward. They had come to Naboo to seek out a few Separatist terrorists, hiding on the moons' of Naboo. They had stopped in Theed when they had heard the news of the former Senator's death. Anakin's eyes never turn back as they reach the lift. He has to believe in his mission- and his life- his son's life. This is all Padme' has now.

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker:

A broken warrior who must never come in contact with his son again.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

( Month : Telona. Day 8)- Four Months Later.

Chapter 5

**This is the nature of all things. **

**The nature or growth of a child. **

**Children grow with every step they take. **

**For Padme' Naberrie', her son grew to be more like his father everyday. **

**Her hands are wrapped in an embrace as she watches her son play with his best friend, Alyana. Alyana was a year younger than Luke. Her playful auburn curls wrap around her face, while her violet eyes twinkle in merriment. She reminds Padme' of her mother: Rebeca'. **_**Gods rest her mother's soul. **_**Padme' whispers to herself. Alyana's mother had perished in the latest outbreak of the fever. She had been gone for two moons ago, during the month of Kelona. Padme' had been too late and arrived in time to see her neighbor buried into the cold ground of her home. **

**A hand comes up and pats Padme' on the shoulder. She peers out of the corner of her eye, and sees Alyana's father. His broad shoulders are several inches higher than Padme's, although he is not as tall as her former lover. He turns to her and attempts a smile. It has been a long while since she has seen his face light up. Nevertheless, his emerald eyes betray the sadness he feels at watching his daughter. **

**She takes her hand and places it onto his. Miles has been a great help to her over the years. He and his wife were the first to befriend her when she moved to Senoa'. They were the closest things to her family that she had left back in Theed. She sighs. **

**Her family was not doing so well. She had heard that her father had broken out in the night from the fever as well. She dared hoped he would survive. **

**Yet who had survived this outbreak of the virus strand? This was a deliberate attack on the Chancellor's home planet. There have been many protests since he had already started a fourth term in office. A fourth term, which would make him in power for the last thirteen years in his position. Padme' frowns upon this thought. Palpatine has other plans for the Republic, she could tell by the lies he told during sessions of the press. He wanted to rule for life, and if no one stopped him, than the democracy that she had helped persevere would be lost. She sighs again knowing that she could not reveal that she had survived all these years on her own. It would be truly a scandal to find out she was unmarried- alone with a bastard child, whom grew to look and appear to be the son of the Hero of the Republic. She scoffs at this thought.**

**The former lover of Senator Amidala has become the poster boy of the Republic. His every whim is provided- his every move watched. She remembers the day she seen him in the shop four months ago. She remembers the firing of shots, and someone coming to her rescue. She remembers waking in the hospital bed with Luke's arms tightly wrapped around her. **

**But she does not remember who rescued her. She does not remember the voice of her savior or saviors whomever they might be. Could it have been her love? Who knows, she may never know. All she knows is she must protect her son from the encroaching danger and darkness. By her measure of the calendar, the Empire's grand birth would be during the month of Yelona, which is twenty four standard weeks away. In five weeks time, Luke would celebrate his fourth birthday. Padme' smiles at this thought. Her baby grew with every year of his life, and this time around she was here to experience it. This time around, Anakin was not either, just as in the last. Her smile fades at this next thought. Would he discover their son in the upcoming weeks? Would he fall to the darkness as he had before? **

**Things had changed, she knew this. But had time been altered enough to save him? **

" **How do you carry on?" Miles voice requests as they watch their children playing in the soft grass of the meadow. **

**She sighs again. Miles' grief was raw- just as her own from seeing the man she loved. Miles grief was different; his beloved would never return to this world. Her love lived- and would live a long and healthy life if all went well. She purses her lips and whispers simply, " It takes time Miles, Alyana is all you have and that is what gets me up every morning- If Luke never reminded me of his father- I would not wake up from my dreams- to this force forsaken damnable world. Alyana has to be your shield now. She is every bit a part of you as her mother. Tell her of her mother every night as she falls to sleep- tell her of the moment you fell in love with her."**

**Tears fall from Miles' eyes. He does not wipe them away, and Padme' turns to embrace her friend. He trembles in her arms and she soothes him with her touch-just as she does with Luke when he is upset. **

**His head is nestled into her shoulder and he whispers, " Thank you for your kindness Padme'. I don't know how your husband ever left you." **

**Her heart stings at his kind words. **

_**I left him.**_

**This bears down on her heart like a mountain of crushing boulders. Because of her actions she lives alone- she loves a man she cannot have, nor can she live without. If he were not in this world, Luke would be all that is left of him. Luke is what is left of him.**

**She licks her lips fretfully at this thought. If something were to happen to Anakin- she would never forgive herself. She would never forgive herself from hiding their son away from his father. And yet irony plays a part- she is protecting her son from his father- or possibly soon-to-be Sith father.**

**Padme' breaks her thoughts and pulls away from her friend. Miles peers down at her perplexed at her sudden tension. **

" **What's wrong?"**

**Her eyes drift back on their children playing in the meadow. She feels the weakness in her knees- her breathing becoming labored, and the perspiration on her forehead. Her breathing becomes more labored and swallow. She clutches to Miles as her knees give away. She collapses in his arms and whispers two words, " The fever."**

**Her world becomes black- the night and day mixing together. Mixing into her body and molding her into what it wants her to be. **

**A martyr. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Timeline: Day 10 of Helona 19 BBY**

**Empire Birth: Twenty-one weeks away.****Chapter 6**

* * *

It is a bleak situation. The air is chilled, and the sounds of crunching snow are underneath the soldier's feet. He peers over at his squadron which cloak themselves only with their cutoff capes, which reach no further than their hips. He senses that their morale hasn't changed, nor altered due to the weather. These beings had no care for climate, no care in the world. All they desire is a bloody victory.

Why would they care?

They are not human.

Human beings do not lack the senses to notice the alterations in climate. We feel aches, dull and stiff hands from the freezing temperatures. He flexes his robotic hand in thought. A part of his body is machine- the other man. This small but vital part of him knew nor cared for climate alterations. The robotic humming's of his arm are much like the clones surrounding him- free of fear of death-

Free of life.

A man knows of these fears. Anakin knows of these emotions. His countance perfects them. His heart loathes their presence. He is at a loss for the moment- deranged in loneliness. His love is on the other far side of this galaxy. His son is there as well- never knowing his heritage- never knowing his father's love.

He purses his lips as the hills of snow swirl around him. The white blanket hides most of the squadron awaiting the attack. Hoth was and always will be a desecrated planet. It is the direct opposite of his home world- a dry desert and twin smoking suns above his head. He closes his eyes for just a moment- remembering their scorching heat. He remembers the sweltering heat above him and his lover as they made love beneath them. His eyes flicker open- back to his current situation.

This war had brought him to a planet of ice- and no life to speak of. This seemed to bother not the troops, nor their general. Obi-wan preferred snow. He hated sand. Anakin disliked both.

He frowns upon hearing his trail of thoughts. He cannot think of the past- not now with the truth hanging so precariously above him…..

His heart rages and surges to pump blood into his veins. The cool cocktail soothing his poor muscles. He is tired- tired of fighting an endless war. He has fought on many fronts- and lost a great deal in four years. He once believed he would see every planet in existence. Now he dreads visiting anymore homeworlds. This war has brought nothing but bloodshed on both sides- and it is tearing the Republic at the seams.

He knew why the Republic has sent him here. They have new information on a possible post just beyond the hills. However, Anakin dislikes the idea of finding anything here. If Hoth is a secret post for the Separatists than there could be hundreds more. Hundreds he'd be hunting down- and another long four years. He sighs.

His age never bothered him until now. He would be in a few short months twenty-three. It seems eons ago that he was a young slave boy who helped a Queen- who fell in love with her.

His eyes flicker to his right. He knows he's there. He always knew how to sneak up on the enemy. Although Anakin knows his fellow brother too well. Obi-wan's eyes briefly meet his and he pats Anakin's shoulder.

He murmurs, " You're thinking of them aren't you?"

Anakin's eyebrow raises as he feels something beyond the hills. Obi-wan senses something beyond their snowy masses as well. He cannot make out the exact motion of movement, but he knows whatever it is, it is not human.

" Do you feel that?" Anakin bellows over the snowy winds.

Anakin points to the surface just over the top of the hills. They are a few hundred meters away, but Obi-wan can see the raising tops of battle ships. He sucks in air and eyes Anakin.

Anakin reaches for his light saber on his belt. He ignites it, and twists his hands on the handle of his saber. His teeth are pressed tightly together as he seethes out, " They've been waiting on us. It was a trap."

Obi-wan signals for his squadron, and they ready into an attack position. He joins Anakin's side and ignites his own blue light saber. They stand back to back as the droids begin their descent over the hill tops.

Anakin bites his lip and utters, " And so it begins."

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Timeline: Birth of Empire: 19 weeks away.**

* * *

Her blood boils, her skin is hot, clammy. Her eyes are sunken into an unseen world. She sees images of her past, present and future- namely the man in black that tore her life apart. The man that fathered her child a mere almost five years before. Things had altered due to her changing their paths, but had she saved him from his own destruction?

Could she save herself now?

The haunting smooth sounds of the monster's breathing consumes her. She knew her enemy too well. He enjoyed consuming their every whim, and every thought. It was the power to control. She knew it too well. After all she had been tortured by him more than on one occasion.

Her body twitches from the fever. It has consumed her everyday life fore a fortnight. A forenight and her son's fourth birthday, a mere week before. The agony of the thirst was there. Her mouth was made of cotton and could never quench its desires to taste any pure liquid.

Her fever needs to break, Miles knows this. He had lost his wife to the same Blue Shadow virus. She had died three weeks after her symptoms began to show. Her fever had overtaken her mind, her body, but not her soul.

No- she fought to the very end. Her pale eyes had shined through on her deathbed. Her last words to him were, " Take care of Alynna."

He has done his best these last few months, but it never subsides the agony. The blue shadow virus has taken many people away from him; his wife, his queen, and possibly now his good friend.

Ah yes, Queen Aplitha had died the week before. Yes, Naboo was mourning over her lost souls, her lost was not great. No, tt is a true tragedy to loose millions of lives throughout her cities.

The former queen had not been popular among her people, nor brilliant or an imbecile. She had just begun her reign the year before, a youth on the verge of adulthood, and taken by the force at 16.

Though it didn't matter now. It didn't matter that his queen had perished, what mattered now was his good friend and her illness.

" Anaki-n," Padme' whispers to the crisp morning air around her.

Miles brushes back the perspiration on her forehead. She shudders and calls out softly, " Anakin-"

Miles sighs. He has heard her call out his name several times before this morning. She always was reaching for a man, a man he knew had perished before his son knew him. Miles shakes his head and whispers, " It's okay Padme', everything is going to be okay."

He knows he's lying to her. He knows he shouldn't lie to her.

She could easily die in the next few hours.

Miles bows his head and grasps her clammy hand and whispers, " Padme'- you're son needs you here. C'mon I know you are strong enough to face and fight this virus. Please wake up-"

He chokes back a sob. He had cried over his wife- and his queen and now over his good friend of five years. She is like a little sister he never had, made his day brighter every morning and was strong for both of them, and their children.

Padme' intakes a swallow breath and her eyes slowly open. " Mi-les?" She whispers through the morning air.

Miles shudders and a bright grin spreads across his face at her speaking to him. He grasps her shoulders and embraces his " sister" tightly. " Thank the Gods you're all right."

She pats his head and utters, " Whe-re's Luke?"

He looks up at her and whispers, " Asleep, I- I thought you were giving up on me."

A smile creeps across her face and she utters, " Never- I have my son to live for."

He places his head down again and hugs her tightly. She smiles and brushes her friend's hair back.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Please enjoy this chapter and review!POV Padme's to POV Anakin'sA/N- Thank you for the reviews. This chapter skips a lot of the time period in between and from now on there may be chapters where months and maybe even years have passed. However, it will switch from Anakin's POV to Padme's every chapter. Anyway please review and enjoy as always!

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Timeline: Day before Birth of the Empire**

* * *

The light shines bright into his eyes, which stare back into the eyes of a killer. No he was more than that- he was his former mentor and confidant. His brilliant azure blade clashes against the Sith's. The lightsabers hum into their ears, a constant reminder that one of them will die here. Which shall die? Palpatine believes it will be the boy. He chuckles at this thought. How ironic the scenario is.

How ironic was it that Anakin refused to become his apprentice!

He had foreseen his turning. He had foreseen the future Empire and all its glory- the shattering of the Republic. The laughter from his lips as the Jedi were slaughtered. How he slaughtered them all like animals.

His vision would never come true now. Anakin Skywalker has refused his offer. He has chosen death over power- the Jedi over the Sith. How unfortunate his death will be! He had been promised glory and power, even the power to bring back his beloved from the dead and he still had chosen the pathetic Jedi over him! Over his knowledge!

"You shall die young Skywalker. You should have taken my offer when it stood," Warns Darth Sidious. His mouth is fowl and turned into a sickly smirk.

Anakin had not seen this coming. He had admired the former Senator- thought of him like a father and this is how he is repaid? This is where it shall end?

He bites back his snapping answer and growls out, "Surrender now and I will spare you."

His answer is Palpatine's laughter- ailing and it churns Anakin's insides at its shrill. The enemies lock sabers once more. Palpatine then swings low and catches Anakin off guard. Anakin feels his robotic hand being sliced through. He curses under his breath and uses the force to grip onto his lightsaber again. It will take him a few weeks to fix Palpatine's damage that has been done. He shudders and clutches his saber and as Palpatine's lightsaber rises to murder his former friend, Anakin reacts to his gesture. The saber collides with Palpatine's heart. Palpatine's chest heaves and his eyes widen. He collapses to the floor in mere moments. Anakin stands to his feet and looks over his former mentor.

His breathing is heavy and tears fill his eyes. The man had been like a father and friend to him. He had murdered the man that was his mentor and father….

He had no choice but to kill him.

Anakin pulls the lightsaber out of the Sith Lord's chest and his eyes droop onto the corpse. His eyes widen as he feels the pressure of the blade enter his chest. His breath heaves as his eyes fall onto Palpatine's sithly ones. He moans a choking sound in the back of his throat. The blade presses at his heart and he knows it is probably fatal. Palpatine's eyes close for the last time as his lightsaber is pulled out by Anakin's doing. Anakin stumbles back. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he collapses on the carpet of the former Chancellor. His world becomes nothing and is black.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

Padme' stares up at the image displayed on the holoprojector. The image burns into her eyes, and her very soul. The image is of the Hero Without Fear, smiling back at her through the screen. She says, " Volume up."

The screen's sound fills her ears, speaking of the traitor to the Republic. _The Chancellor has been murdered. _The words are displayed over the head of the screen, where the newscaster retells the same story over again. Her former lover is a traitor to the Republic. He murdered the Chancellor, not that anyone was complaining! Palpatine had many enemies among the Senate, it just so happened that Anakin found him first.

Anakin must have discovered Paplatine's true intentions for the future to come. Her body shivers at the memories of her former hellish life. She remembers the slaughter and agony of entire worlds, and now this will never come to be, because of her beloved. He sacrificed his life to save the Republic and their future- her's and their son's.

She sighs with the burden off of her chest. Her mission had become complete. She came back to save him, and the Republic and had done so and won. Her son would not have to fight for his life in the future to come. He would be a member of society that is well respected and have a normal childhood, for the most part. And it all was because of his father's sacrifice. But what of the consequences?

Reality is ever turning in the universe, and alterations have been created and birthed a new day for the Republic. However, her beloved would never see this day come. In the eyes of the Jedi Order, Anakin had caused damage not only to the galaxy, but had forced them to sentence him to death. There was no trial to speak of, the galaxy demanded that Palpatine's murderer be put to death. The Jedi had passed a sentence on him last night, in the wee hours of the morning. The newscaster spins this story and Padme' listens quietly, as he drones on about the predicament of Anakin Skywalker's death. He had been found guilty and had been decapitated by Master Mace Windu. There had been no trial because the Senate did not want to intervene in Jedi affairs and the Jedi have quietly taken control of the government until a Chancellor can be elected in the upcoming term, which would not be held for another two months.

In the quiet of Padme's inner soul, she knows things will alter. Something is not right. Why would the Jedi overtake the Senate because of the death of a Chancellor? Normal procedure proposes the Chancellor's assistant is placed in the position until the elections are held. Yet, what does this mean? Are the Jedi taking control because of the war? Do they have some ulterior motive?

Padme' shakes off these thoughts for a brevity that is needed. She must contemplate the now. Her knees shake as she collapses onto the couch, which holds her from falling into the floor. She must be able to grieve for her loss. Her husband has died, and will not be coming back. Her other half is gone and she has died with him. She can feel it, something is gone. She had woken up in the dead of night, feeling the ache of something gone wrong. She had gone and climbed in bed with her son and clung to him all night long. The reasoning for her insomnia did not come until her neighbor had told her of the news and to watch the holonet.

Her heart aches and beats still, but she is truly dead without him. He brought her life, and joy whenever he was around. That childish grin of his, brought warmth to her heart, and mind when needed. She would never see that grin upon his face, or feel her heart leap at his figure coming into her apartment at the dead of night…

Her sobs echo down the hallway. Luke is sitting in his chair eating his snack for the noon hour. He hears his mother's cries of despondency through the thin walls of their home. He leaps from his seat and scrambles to his mother's side. He finds her hunched over with her head in her hands, and her body racking with sobs of grief. He tugs on her pant leg and whispers, " Momma, whys you crying?"

Her sobs hush for a moment and she gazes up into his bright blue eyes. They shine with uncertainty and wonder. She fakes a smile for him and whispers, " Oh-"

Those are all the words she can get out of her mouth. The air slips away from her and she does not want to lie to him. Yet she cannot utter the truth. He is too young to understand death. He does not understand the concept or meaning of missing someone, other than her. She cups his face into her hands, notice the spillage of sweet nectar on his chin. She smiles at this and whispers, " You were saving some of that for later, weren't you?"

Luke's smile appears, much like his father's smile. His smile makes her heart leap, in a way that makes her believe and realize that a part of Anakin is still here. His is the spitting image of his father, including the personality… His eyes hold the last living part of Anakin.

Her lips tremble and her smile fades. She chokes back the tears for a moment, contemplating the knowledge that Luke will never know his father. She would never know what it would be like share a moment of their day together, to awaken and find them working on a new droid or speeder bike.

In the end Anakin died not knowing of his son…..

She cannot hold it back any longer and a long strangled cry echoes between her lips. Luke's smile fades and he says soothing her, " Mommy, its okay."

Padme' sobs harder upon hearing his words. She grabs her son and pulls him tight into her awaiting arms. He dips his head into her shoulder blade and allows his mother to wet his clean hair, that she had made him wash the night before. But he would allow his mother to wet it so she would feel better. He has no idea of the world around him. It is just he and his mother. That is all he needs, but when she is angry or upset he is there for her.

Padme' clutches onto her son and rocks him back and forth. Back and forth. Neither one of them are sure who the rocking is for. Is it for her? Is it or him to know that they will be all right?

Presently it does not matter to either of them. Padme' cries into her boy's hair and cries for her dead lover, for the family she could have had and for her son, who will never know of his father. He would never know of his great heroic efforts in the eyes of being proud to be his son.

Padme' pulls away from her son and shudders. Something is amiss. The Jedi have temporary control over the Senate and the entire Republic, something they have never held in the history of the Jedi Order. What would be the outcome of this? Were there hidden agendas behind the tactics of the Order? Padme' shrugs and Luke asks, " Whats it?"

She rubs her hands through his blond hair and sighs, " It's nothing sweetie, nothing you need to ever worry about."

Luke sighs and goes back to his little world.

Padme' sighs and tucks his head underneath her chin. She knows she has lied to her son and herself. Something is on the horizon, and amiss and destruction. She can feel it. Something has not changed in this reality. Darkness has come over the Republic, but in different ways and everyone would soon find out. This thought sends an artic chill down her back.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

- Day after the former Empire DayTimeline


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n- Okay just to be clear on the Planet's name. This planet actually exists in the Star wars universe. Please review as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Timeline: Welona Day 2, BBY 18.**

**Planet: Caloria**

This world was vast; glorious in trade and expansion. The deep jungles heated the world with its only sun. The jungle swelled with heat on the outside of the city. The vast trees, sweetened the air with its luscious tastes of nectar, peaches and sweet honeydew. The man's eyes searched the yards by his home. His lips are wet, salty and taste the sweet luscious air. He must be sure no one is here. His eyes turn towards his home. His home for the last seventeen years of his life. His is not a young man- no a man in his late nineties who knew the world and it's wonders and had seen too many things to harden his heart. At one time he was powerful and renown for his workings, but he had found himself a slave to his own power, a slave that turned him into a man again. A lonely old man, who was betrayed by his son.

Yes his only son tried to murder him, and had succeeded in taking what was left of himself. And yet he lived- free of his former life.

He is a simple man and yet part of a legacy.

His eyes fall onto the man breathing heavily. The young man beside him looked no more than twenty-four at most. He was young, his hair had grown long and unruly in the last year. He was asleep, awaiting the day he would be awakened from his world of slumber. The mask he wore protected him and helped him in this comatose state.

The elderly man's blue eyes watch the younger man and remember the state he had found him in…

Bleeding and near death.

His body had been lifeless.

His soul had not been taken by the force.

The man known as Anakin Skywalker would live to see another day.

_That is if he ever wakes up. _Ponders the older man. 360 days ago he was brought to him by a man who's eyes had betrayed the very existence of this boy. The man had fought as a Jedi in the Clones Wars. The man no longer believed in the Jedi. The man left without a word, and no name or anyway to contact him. This was the way of the force.

Arian Panos a man born in 111 BBY, and the last of his line. His brother's grandson ruled over the house of Reena, which held most of the riches of this land. He was a cruel man and murdered his brother in a vile struggle over his lands. His brother died upon that day, Arian Panos died and became a disdained and vile man. His was cruel in his younger days. No one knew the truth of his origins. He had become a man that everyone knew as the infamous Sith Lord, Plagueis, whom they always believed to be a Muun, a terrible species savor a few that appeared to be humanoid. Yet the former Sith smiles upon this thought, even his former apprentice thought this of him.

Arain peers into the mirror by his bedside table. His blue eyes stare back at him, aged but shine with strength, regret and sadness. His head completely shaved, after the events of the fire- his brother had tried to murder him because of his greed. He smiles to himself, his figure is not as tall as he once was. He had appeared to be the size of a Muun- nearly six-foot seven, in his younger years. His hair when there had been any, was auburn. It had been a rich reddish color at one time. The old man rubs his head and ponders on his dead wife, and how she would feel if she knew who he had become.

He closes his eyes and his wife's image is there. Her ringlets of golden hair, cascading down her back, holding their precious boy in her arms. The precious boy who turned into a crazed lunatic genius because of him. Nola Renarus would be disappointed greatly in their son.

He had heard of his death almost a year before. The day had come. Ironically he was murdered by Anakin, who unlike Palpatine, felt emotions- love and loss. Palpatine never cared for much, he did nothing right in his father's eyes.

Arian's eyes fall on Anakin's sleeping form. It had taken many days to heal the young man. He had not used the force in a very long time. He had become attuned to using no more than the average person's senses. He had felt lost without the force, flowing within him. That little flicker of Anakin's soul had brought back the force. It flowed weakly through him at first, then broke into a brilliant illumination, fueling the young man's body back into a state of healing.

Arain smiles at the boy. He had so much strength in himself and so much to give….

The young man deserved the will and the right to a free life.

Arain frowns.

Anakin will not be free until the Jedi have been overpowered.

The sounds of harsh breathing enter the old man's ears. It is faint, and yet it is there. The choking on air. The pulse of life. Movement is heard from behind him. Coughing sounds of a human, awaking startle the old man. His eyes widen and he eyes Anakin.

Anakin's eyes are misty and foggy. They clear within seconds and he finds a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. They appear to be his own blue eyes staring down at him.

The man smiles at him and whispers, " Hello Anakin, welcome back."

**To Be Continued.**

System: Caloria System ( Colonies)

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Timeline: Welona, Day 21, 18 BBY**

**Planet: Naboo**

Padme's eyes rest on the children playing in her frost-bitten garden. The air is chilly and cool, much like Hoth. Crystals of white powder have left trails of snow littered throughout the garden. Padme' smiles as Alanna aims a snowball at Luke's blond head, and giggles as the ball of white pounces onto her friend. Luke stands there in shock, unaware of anything else around him. His lips begin to tremble and Padme' knows he does not prefer the cold ice on his nose. His breath comes out in little puffs of air and he cries out. His tiny figure runs to his mother, awaiting with her arms stretched open for him.

Padme' bends down onto Luke's level, and wipes away the cool ice from his nose. He trembles and wails, " Momma, my nose hurts because of Alanna!"

Padme' smiles and says, " Alanna did not mean anything by it, maybe we should go in for some hot chocolate."

Luke's wails halt and he yells to Alanna, " C'mon Allie! I'll race you to see who gets hot Coco first!"

Alanna giggles and lets out a shrill of excitement, running after Luke into the warm house. Padme' trails behind and when she reaches the inside, she finds Miles sitting with the children, already drinking their coca. He smiles up at her, and asks, " Would you like a mug?"

She nods and takes the mug offered to her. His eyes watch her take a seat, and as Luke finishes his hot chocolate, he asks, " May I go play now?"

His bright blue eyes meet his mother's brown ones. They are so much like Anakin's- the permanent reminder of him. She pats his leg and says, " That is fine, Alanna you may be excused as well."

Luke smiles and both children leap off of their chairs in excitement, and a full belly of sugar. Her eyes watch him and the little red haired girl skip around the corner and disappear into Luke's bedroom.

Miles clears his throat, and her eyes drift back onto Miles. He takes his hand in her's and suggests, with a rather large smile, " They get along so well."

She smiles back, and pats his hand in comment. Miles takes a breath of fresh warm air, and utters, " Padme' we've been friends for a long time now, haven't we?"

Her eyes dart from her cup to his gray orbs. His eyes shine with an invitation. What is he implying? She could feel the change in the room. Miles' forehead shines with perspiration. He never expressed nervousness around her before, why all of a sudden did she feel like the Trade Federation about to interrogate a prisoner?

She tilts her head to the side and questions, " Miles, what is wrong? Has something changed to alter our friendship? Did I - or Luke-"

He squeezes her hand to interrupt her frivolous worries. " Nothing of the sort- you know I am fond of both you and Luke. I would have never made it through this last year without either of you. I--" He pauses for a moment, and grasps her hand again.

Padme's eyes widen. She understood his meaning. He cares deeply for her and Luke, unlike their current relationship- much deeper, somewhere Padme' swore she would never go again-.

He sighs and finishes, " I-- know we both have lost the loves of our lives. I understand that, but I wish to have someone to share the last half of my life with, and Alanna needs a mother in her life. I do not expect you to love me, as you loved your husband. However I wish to ask for your hand in marriage. Marry me."

Padme's heart pounds in her skull. Miles was a dear friend to her, but she felt nothing of the sort towards him. Yet he understood her soul. They had both lost their soul mates. He was not asking for her to fall in love with him. All he desired was a woman to be his wife, perform the duties of a wife, and a mother to his daughter. Was she not already performing these duties? She took care of Alanna during the hours her father worked, and he the same for her. She cooked for all four of them on a regular basis and shared a deep profound friendship with him.

Was this any different?

No, it was not and things had changed.

Anakin was gone.

Her beloved Republic with him.

She has nothing left to lose.

Miles begins, hurt expressed through his actions and his eyes, " Padme' I understand your hesitation-"

She squeezes his hand this time to indicate for him to listen to her. " I care deeply for you and your daughter, and you are right. We understand one another, and I am comfortable with our friendship, which will not change with a marriage of convenience for either one of us. However, as you said we're both lonely and need a somone now and then, so I accept your proposal."

His heart soars at this prospect, and he smiles at her.

Inside Padme' knows this is for the best. She could never love him like she loved Anakin.

But Anakin is gone.

He will never come back to protect her or Luke from the oncoming threat. It would be best for her to have a protector, and a husband. No one will ask questions about Luke's parentage, if both of his possible parents are dead.

She agreed to this for Luke's safety, and her's.

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n- Thank you for all the reviews. Now I will address several of your concerns and explain. This is not a Padme'/OC Fic, and I normally do not write Padme' in with other partners. However for this story there is a plot behind why she is marrying Miles. She believes Anakin is dead. I am trying to make this as realistic as possible and a note. How would Anakin know that she was marrying another man? He is halfway across the galaxy and is still attempting to gain his strength back. So, with that in mind. Padme' and Anakin will see each other again, but it is not going to be for awhile. There is a reason for this and again it will not turn into a Padme'/ OC, because she is marrying Miles for protection and that is all, and to have a friend there for her. If you have any doubts, read back Padme's last few thoughts in the last chapter. This is an A/P fic but they are being kept apart for reasons I cannot explain, or I will ruin the entire plot of the story. So Please stick with me, and read on if you want to find out what happens. Please review as always!**

**-GP**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Planet: Caloria: Jungle**

**Timeline: Elona Day 12, 17 BBY**

* * *

Anakin's eyes stare down the slave gruel. The stench reaches his nose, reminding him of many years of eating this mush. His taste buds revolt at the very sight of it. He sighs; he needs to regain his strength. He wants to regain his strength, because his muscles ached when he attempted to crawl to the table. His arms did not have the same flexibility as a year before. His eyes had returned to normal, and he just the week before had begun walking on his own.

"Eat boy, you need to regain your strength," Arian's voice croaks out, as Anakin's eyes fall onto the elderly man.

Even after so a few months of living with this man, he still knew nothing about him. This man's body was about to fall apart, much like Anakin felt- but those azure eyes of Arian's. They held so much resolve and determination for a man of his age. This old man had saved his life, and Anakin is still wondering how someone could have saved him….

The wound had hit his heart. His body wears a scar of Palpatine's mark; the mark of a traitor- the mark of a former Jedi.

He could not determine where this story had come from. Who had conjured it? Palpatine's officials? Or had the Jedi conjured up this plot? He sighs and rubs his eyes. He had struggled with the knowledge given to him through Arian. According to rumors floating around the city, he Anakin Skywalker was officially sentenced to death over a year before- killed by Mace Windu himself. He did not know if it was true or not, but he could not believe the Jedi would think him a traitor… unless they were not aware of Palpatine's true identity.

"Be mindful of your thoughts," Arian says, and Anakin's eyes flicker up to the old man.

His eyebrow rises in confusion. "My master use to say those same words to me. Are you-?"

Arian waves his hand and utters, "It was a long time ago- long before you were born. The past does not matter, all that matters is at this moment you regain your strength, and fore you will need it in the coming years."

Anakin's brow furrows and he suggests, "Coming years? Are you suggesting you know the future events?"

Arian shrugs and replies, "It is just a feeling, for now focus on gaining your attachment to the force and the physical world around you. You cannot focus on your old habits, Anakin."

Anakin frowns and dips his plastic spoon into his gruel. He shuts his eyes and gulps down the slimy but satisfying food down his throat. He could get through this… _I've been through worse things. This should feel like nothing-_

He breathes in and out, watching the younger man struggle to eat the harsh gruel. He smiles slowly. Anakin would be the Jedi's undoing. Arian did not believe in the power struggle between the Jedi and Sith. He understands the truth. The Sith and Jedi are alike- both have force powers and a code to follow, and Master and apprentices. Both fought for the force- and to gain power in different ways. The Jedi may use the light side, but there is always a slice of darkness in every Jedi.

Specifically the Jedi nowadays, they had become corrupted by the government or would soon become corrupt by the struggle of power.

Anakin sets his spoon down and finally asks, "How do you know of my old habits, Arian?"

Arian's smile widens. _If you only knew Anakin…. _"I know you were brash and all brawn, never calm and collected. Your master was the calm and collected one."

Anakin smiles briefly at this mention and utters, "And I'm taking it you are not going to elaborate on how you know me so well?"

Arian shrugs. His eyes smiled knowingly at him though. Anakin knew Arian was hiding something and he had a strong feeling he did not want to know the truth.

Suddenly he felt a cold chill down his spine. Arian was closer to the truth than he was letting on.

_Give it time young one. Soon, you will discover the truth._

**To Be Continued**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Timeline: Kelona Day 3 17 BBY**

**Planet: Naboo**

* * *

The room felt as if it were crushing down on her. She could hardly breathe and as she sat up in bed. Her body shuddered with terror. She had dreamt of the past and the nightmares of twenty years of misery in her past-life. Twenty years she had hid from Vader and funded the rebellion with artillery and funds. It hadn't been much, and in the end she had watched her beloved planet rot during an attack.

Her eyes drift towards her bed partner. His hair was thick and golden in shade. His sleep is unruffled by her nightmares. She rubs her son's head and feels the softness of his hair. His breathing is even and he lays on his stomach with his head buried into his pillow. He slept much as Anakin had.

Her smile drifts away and back onto her haunted dreams. These dreams were partially only to the past, and yet took part in destroying her current life.

She pulls herself out of bed and heads into the living area of their small cottage. Her eyes watch the snow falling steadily through the main window in her home. It is still quite dark out and nowhere near sunrise. She sighs and her mind wanders back almost six years before….

Her lips tremble as she can still faintly hear cries from a child. Her eyes drift shut and picture the sweet blue eyes staring up at her. The soft brown patch of fuzz on the child's head. Her eyes would have been brown. Her facial features would have been much like her mother's.

Tears fall freely as Padme' keeps her eyes closed- remembering the day her children had been born. It was the same day one of them had not screamed as they came into this world. She dreamt of her every so often; the woman would never get to meet or raise from a girl.

Her feet are off the couch and she reaches for her boots and jacket. The cold air hits her entire body as she opens the back door. Her feet crunch against the snow as she reaches the small tree in her yard. It is strong within the force. She planted it the day of her funeral. The tree hung limp with ice hanging off of it, and the branches are bare. It is still winter and spring would not be here for another three or four weeks.

Padme's eyes fall upon the small marker with the name of the forgotten child or so thought forgotten….

_Leia Shmi Naberrie_

_Born: Telona Day 33, 23 BBY_

_Death: Telona Day 33, 23 BBY_

_Beloved Daughter, you will be missed._

Padme' kneels in the few inches of snow covering the ground. Her hands meet the cool stone and traces her daughter's name as more tears threaten to fall.

" I'm so sorry, I failed you Leia," Her voice murmurs to no one but the icy wind.

To Be Continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Timeline: Selona Day 1, 17 BBY**

**Planet: Caloria**

* * *

Anakin eyes drift to the mirror. He stands in the tight confined refresher, staring at the man in front of him. He looked nothing like his formal Jedi appearance:well-built and clean shaven at twenty-three. At nearly twenty-five standard years, the man in front of him appears to be a drifter. His hair is past his shoulders and a deep sandy color and it curls at the ends. His clean shaven face is hidden beneath a large golden beard, which hid most of his chin and he appeared older than his real age. The only feature recognizable to him is the pair of blue eyes that have not change since his birth- not since he met a youthful queen fifteen years ago. His eyes close remembering the youthful angel he met all those years ago….

" _Are you an angel?" His young voice questions the girl._

_She smiles and says, " What?"_

_He shrugs and suggests, " An angel." _

Anakin's eyes flicker open and back into the present. He looks down at the clippers in his hands and begins his work… The Hero Without Fear needed a shave and haircut….

Anakin smiles at Arian as he reenters the main living area in the small cottage. Arian looks pleased at the cleanly shaven Jedi. The Jedi's hair is much shorter than before, it is cut towards his temple and is only long enough to curl behind his ears. His face shines with his youth.

Arian suggests, " Much better, though if you venture into the city a local may recognize you."

Anakin shrugs as he pulls on his brown boots. His eyes land on Arian and he utters, " To the galaxy I am dead, if anything they'll believe I am the haunted soul of a former Jedi."

Arian uses his cane to place himself in a chair and grunts. His age was beginning to affect his performance, but it should after living ninety-four years. Yet to him his age did not matter, it was all about permanence' which he still has.

Anakin eyes him and persists, " I have been acquiring some of my force abilities, just yesterday I was able to lift several rocks for more than a few nanoseconds. My strength is slowly but surly being regained."

Arian merely smirks sideways and watches the boy. He would soon gain his full strength back, but will would take more time, perhaps a few more months. The truth would be told soon, and Arian would be able to pass on his powers.

Anakin eyes the old man and leans back in his chair, asking, " I want to know why you seem to know so much about my life. You know things I have never shared with anyone."

Arian's smirk grows. The boy's acute intuition in the force still made adequate progress, even with his connection strangled by the dark side. Arian claims, " The truth is not one untold. You already are aware of your answers."

Anakin's eyebrow rises in inquisitiveness. He knew the answers he sought out from this man? Arian sounded like Master Yoda!

He crosses his arms murmuring, " Obviously you have some connection to the Jedi."

Arian shakes his head and states, " No, but go on, I wish to know your thoughts."

Anakin's brow furrows as he retorts, " Tell me, Arian I can handle the truth. I am not a child."

Arian clutches his cane and stands with his knees weighing down on his body. Anakin watches the aged man and Arian begins his tale, " Many years before you were born; there liveed a great Sith Lord- a Munn who prophesied the birth of the Chosen One. This Sith spread the word that one day the Jedi would fall. This " Chosen One" would bring their downfall. Fear crept into several of the Jedi Masters, one in particular wanted to unveil the truth. This Jedi you know well- Master Yoda. He mediated on this and found this " Chosen One" would be a Jedi and would bring balance to the force, not their downfall."

Anakin's eyes widen at this mention. It was a lie?! The Jedi had borrowed the entire prophecy from the Sith??? His heart pounds in his chest at the mention of the Sith Lord. He knew of one Munn Sith Lord- and that was Darth Plagueis.

His eyes settle onto the old man and he utters, " And you would know of this Sith prophecy because you are Darth Plagueis- Palpatine told me he killed you."

Arian stomps his cane, expressing delight at this revelation. " Very good Anakin- I was a Sith, and no one knew of my true identity. I pretended to be a Munn because of my link to this world."

Anakin's eyes narrow and he states, " Then why did you save me? Sith oppose the Jedi ways. Your kind has brought nothing but destruction to the galaxy!"

Arian sighs, " No, as for as saving you, I did so because you have a destiny to complete. When you become as old as I, you will learn to believe in more than the dogmatic views of the Jedi and the Sith. They are cults who purposely force you to choose a side. The force is neither good or evil. It simply is and when used; can be used by a Jedi or Sith. Your destiny is to prove to the galaxy that the force should be balanced in gray- not black and white."

Anakin asks, " And there is more, I can tell, but I have a feeling that is all I'm going to get out of you for awhile."

Arian leans down and sits down in his chair. He rubs his face and utters, " I will explain more when you are ready, but now is not the time for such things. Go back to your training."

Anakin sighs and grabs his jacket, shutting the cottage door behind him….

**To Be Continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Selona Day 28, 17 BBY**

**Planet: Naboo**

* * *

Her eyes warily observe the holoscreen as the newscaster claims new developments about the war. The voice of the newscaster is excited and full of faith in the Jedi. Padme' listens carefully, drawn on by the developments.

" The rumors are assertions as of now. General Grievous' command post on Dantatooine has surrendered. There is talk of a peace treaty between the Republic and the Separatists Federation . Our hopes are high here in our Republic's Capital. The Jedi Council is looking forward to talks of stepping down from their positions in the government. It appears folks that within several months we will have a new Chancellor."

Padme' gasps upon hearing the claims. She covers her mouth while tears drip down her face. The war would be over! Her mind ponders on this, replaying the newscast over and over again.

She covers her face and cries into her hands . She cries with relief from the strain over these last six years. Her dreams are becoming a reality; truly her son can live in a peaceful world!

She wipes her eyes as she notices she is not alone. Miles beams at her as he leans against the wall in between their kitchen and dining room.

She smiles through her tears as he asks, " Is it finally over? Is the blasted Clone Wars over?"

She nods and states, " Yes! It's over."

Though Padme heard these words in her voice, something panged in her heart. Anakin wasn't here to see this.

Her smile fades as quickly as it came. Miles' eyes express concern and he questions, " Is something wrong?"

She forces a small smile and utters, " It's nothing. I was just thinking about how old I am tomorrow."

Miles rolls his eyes and suggests, " You are no older then I am; turning twenty-nine is not the end of the world . By the way isn't the news a great early birthday present?"

Her eyes fall onto the holoscreen and she whispers, " Yes, quite right."

**To Be Continued.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Telona Day 16, 17 BBY**

**Planet: Courscant- Senate Rotunda **

* * *

The Jedi Council sits, awaiting the announcement of the new Chancellor. All eyes are on the four members of the High Council: Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Shaa-Tik and Obi-wan.

Obi-wan's eyes fall onto each core planets delegates at their stations which are awaiting for the votes to be counted and elect the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The Jedi had held this position for almost two years. They did what needed to be done, but Obi-wan felt it was time to give up these powers.

His eyes watch as the newly elected Senator Aplitha of Naboo, bows to them as she makes her way to the Jedi. Her eyes glitter with excitement and she suggests, " It was an unanimous decision made by the entire Senate; please read the results on our behalf."

Master Yoda holds the datapad in his claw and reads the results to himself. His ears perk up in dismay.

Obi-wan eyes the Grandmaster and asks, " You appear surprised, who is elected Chancellor?"

Yoda's hazel eyes turn onto the younger man. His eyes express sadness and dismay.

He replies, " The Senate has announced there will be no more Chancellor, chosen have they the Jedi Council to rule over the Republic."

Mace's eyes tighten and he asks, " Master, do we accept this proposition?"

Yoda eyes the other Jedi and states, " Careful we must be, accept we must."

Obi-wan's body trembles upon hearing this. He whispers to Mace, " Master shouldn't we discuss this with the-"

Mace waves his hand in annoyance and snaps, " You heard Master Yoda, Master Kenobi. We accept, now announce the results to the Senate."

Obi-wan closes his mouth and uses his force shields on Mace. Something felt wrong. This isn't right….

Obi-wan steps forward and eyes the awaiting Senate. The crowd is quiet and the galaxy hung in their hands.

Flabbergasted at his own words; he begins, " On behalf of the entire Jedi Council, we gladly accept your offer. We will accept these new powers with-"

Mace steps forward, cutting off Obi-wan's heartfelt speech and claims, " As our first act with our new powers, due to the shortage of the Jedi and the ending of the war. The Republic needs to reorganize to regain its strength. We shall become united once more and create a United Galactic Empire which shall bring peace and justice to the galaxy."

The silence in the room disappeared. Obi-wan's eyes widen as he watches the delegates whistle with applause.

_Empire? _

Obi-wan's heart sinks into his stomach. The Jedi had just destroyed what it had sworn to protect. He feels the force shift toward the dark side. This would be a dangerous time- not a glorious one.

Chancellor Palpatine would be laughing at the irony….

**To Be Continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Timeline: Helona Day 7, 17 BBY**

**Planet: Caloria, Jungle**

* * *

Anakin's breathing is heavy as he kneels with help from the force. Sweat beads slid down his face. He wipes them away and eyes Arian to his right. The elderly man eyes him and Anakin can feel something has shifted within the force.

" Arian is it time?" Anakin asks him.

The ageing man sits upon the log Anakin had leaped over moments ago. His eyes fall upon the boy and he says, " I was in town and overheard the Republic is no more. The Jedi created an Empire."

Anakin's eyes narrow and he snaps, " Is this one of your foolish Sith tricks? The Order is sworn to protect the Republic- the Council would never allow such things to happen!"

Arian frowns and shrugs his shoulders, " I foreseen this shift many years before your birth. It is time you understand the Jedi- truly. They will gain strength and numbers and become more corrupt than they already are. You must understand this."

Anakin in fury uses the force on several rocks and they fly through the air until they hit a tree a few feet from him. Anakin turns on Arian and shakes with anger, " Look, Arian I will not believe the Jedi have turned. I cannot believe this, Master Yoda would never allow it to happen!"

Arian merely smirks at Anakin's fury and power. His strength was making progress. He still harnessed his anger, but it could be controlled. The Jedi did not understand this, however the Chosen One would, if Arian had his way.

Arian shrugs at Anakin's anger and utters, " You must see past the lies of good and evil Anakin. I have told you this before. The Jedi are not above harnessing power or overtaking the galaxy and despite Master Yoda's reluctance, he is corrupt. Master Yoda believes this is the only way to save the galaxy from turmoil. Unfortunately it will bring the galaxy's downfall."

Anakin's eyes narrow and he shouts, " How can you expect me to believe this? I am a Jedi and your feeding me bullshit!"

Anakin's hand flings forward a large boulder and it crashes against the bark of the same tree the others had hit moments before. His eyes turn onto his own hands and he clenches a fist.

" Your powers are much stronger than before. You are ready, Anakin," Arian suggests.

Anakin looks up from his shaking fist and snaps, " Ready for what? To destroy the Jedi Order? To be the Chosen One? Forget it! I want no part of it!"

Anakin whirls on his feet and begins to walk back into the jungle's heat. His breathing is heavy and he halts upon hearing Arian's words.

" If you fulfill your destiny, then you can reunite with your son and his mother."

Anakin's hand fists into the bark of the tree nearest to him and he whispers, " And how do you know of my son?"

" Anakin I know you as well as I know myself," Arian comments as he stands to his feet.

Anakin turns his body around so he can watch the old man. Arian continues, " In my younger years, I was just like you. You remind me of my younger self; hasty, rash and forgiving. You have my strengths as my weaknesses."

Anakin eyes him wearily and spits out, " I am nothing like you."

Arian's laughter bursts into the heated air. It is a shock to him as well as Anakin to hear it. Arian had not heard the sound in over sixty years….

Anakin asks, " What is so funny?"

Arian takes a deep breath and suggests, " The irony. I would have denounced an old man just like you have done to me, never believing the elderly. True though now that I am old- I see through the fog of lies and pain. Someday you will understand."

Anakin shakes his head an announces, " You're a crazy old man."

Arian's laughter bursts out of his chest once again. His laughter dies as he sees the deathly look Anakin is sending him. The force is dead silent as he eyes the younger man.

He shrugs and says, " I have been called that before by the young. But I am no different than your Master Yoda- wise and insightful."

Anakin heaves a sigh. He would not win this debate, instead he asks, " You said I can be with my family again. How are you aware of their existence? There is only one person who knows about my son."

Arian shrugs and states, " Obi-wan? No- he wouldn't tell a soul now would he? No, I heard the news from someone you murdered."

Anakin's eyes widen and his lips utter, " Palpatine? How- how did he-"

Arian suggests, " He knew, just as I did of your existence."

Anakin places himself onto the log and asks, " What do you mean of my existence?"

Arian knows Anakin is not ready for the true meaning of his answer. He knows the boy is not ready for the truth. So instead he says vaguely, " I knew of you through your mother."

Arian ignores Anakin's protests for more information and leaves him pondering in his own thoughts, more like drowning in them…..

**To Be Continued.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Timeline: Welona Day 26, 17 BBY**

**Planet: Naboo**

* * *

Padme' could not believe the changes made in her life or rather the government. It is not hard to fathom another universe without the Republic for her, but when it is the Jedi who have utter control of the New Empire….

Yes, their Empire.

It has been six months since the inception of the Empire. Six months and peace has reigned.

Padme' eyes the data pad in her hand. The data contained the twenty laws passed by the Senate in a little over two weeks. Most of these laws were to help rebuild the planets who were rebuilding because of the devastation to their planets. But there were three laws in particular Padme' does not like.

These three laws have everything to do with the Jedi keeping their Empire intact and rebuilding the JedI Order.

Padme' looks up from her datapad and notices Miles entering the room. He appears forlorn from his everyday trials and asks, " Is that a list of the new decrees?"

Padme' sighs and suggests, " Yes, and I am concerned."

Miles chuckles and utters, " I think you should have been a politician, rather than a shop keeper."

_If you only knew, Miles._

Miles crosses the room and rubs her left shoulder, which tenses at the feel of his fingers. Neither one of them had made any moves of contact between them and it was a surprise reaction for her and him both.

Mile rips his hand away from her shoulder and asks, " Why are you concerned? The Jedi are only creating five temples on different planets to rebuild their Order."

Padme's brown eyes shine with weariness. She replies, " I am concerned for what is to come. The Jedi may begin taking children from their families if they are force sensitive; to regain their numbers and create a strong army."

Miles shrugs, " Well this is one less family that has to worry about that. Neither Alanna nor Luke have any powers. They are normal children and we do not need to worry about it, okay?"

He exits the room and she bites her lip. Tears sting her eyes. She does not need to be force sensitive to know what is it come. It would not be long now. She knows this… soon she would have to face her fears of losing the only living part of Anakin.

**To Be Continued. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Planet: Caloria**

**Timeline: Kelona Day 1, 16 BBY**

* * *

"_It is too late for you to stop the oncoming slaughter, chosen one." Palpatine's voice seethes._

_His eyes are sithly yellow, burning through Anakin's chest. The hissing of a light saber can be heard and the blade slides through Anakin's chest. Anakin's body trembles and he can hear Darth Sidous seethe into his ear, "It is pointless to resist Anakin, you are meant to be a Sith."_

_Anakin hisses in agony and snaps out, "Never."_

* * *

Anakin's eyes snap open, his breathing is raspy as perspiration slides down his forehead. His forearms tremble from the onslaught of his dream. He sits up in bed and clasps his hands over his face.

He always dreamt of murdering Sidious- he never dreamt of Padme's warm eyes or her red lips. Sidous always haunted his dreams, but why?

_Because you betrayed and murdered a man you thought of as a father._

"Trouble with nightmares again?" Arian asks as he leans onto the doorframe.

Anakin's eyes peer up into the older man's and he whispers, "I dream of him and nothing else. I do not understand what it means. Is he alive? I'm tired of dreaming of someone who is dead and gone."

Arian's aging blue eyes sadden upon this thought. Anakin had no idea how large of a picture Sidious' death had brought upon all of them. How much harm and injustice there was because of his death- that and the knowledge that Anakin murdered him was a burden no one should ever have to carry.

Arian' heaves a sigh and utters, "Come, it is time you learned of the true reasons why he haunts you."

Anakin stands up and follows the old man into the living room. Arian uses the force to pull out an old brown chest. He pulls out an old holo of a young man in his early twenties and hands it to Anakin. Anakin's eyes desperately eye the youth and studies his facial features.

The youth has reddish blonde hair, and it is cut short. His jaw-line is slim and he has high cheek bones. The structure of his facial features are similar to someone Anakin knew but he is not sure who they could belong to. The eyes of the youth were a crystal blue, much like Arian's.

Anakin glances back at Arian and utters, "Is he your son?"

Arian sighs and suggests, "Was a long time ago. Let me explain what happened… Sixty years ago I had a wife whom I loved very much. We had a child in our late twenties and lived a life of luxury. You see my family owns Panos Industries and has for many generations. My brother became absurd about gaining the right to own all of Panos Industries, so he attempted to murder not only me but my son as well. My wife died in the accident and I faked my death, seeking revenge on my family. I hid my son and placed him into the care of his mother's relatives on Naboo. I did not see my son again until he was in his mid-twenties. He only knew of me as Darth Plaguis and not his father. He believed up until his death that I was dead, murdered by him many years before your birth."

Anakin's eyes turn on the older man and he whispers, "Sidous is your—son?"

Arian nods and leans onto his cane. "Yes- he was until he became mad with power. Palpatine wanted to rule his own Empire. He dreamt of it since he became my apprentice. I frowned upon his prospects and did not tell him of so, for I knew it was pointless for me to even try."

Anakin crosses his arms and leans against his doorway and states, "You could have pointed it out. Why did you not tell me? Is he haunting me because you're his father?"

Arian's eyes are saddened and he utters, "There is more that you must hear and it is in your best interest to never repeat this information to anyone, not even your own son. Anakin when I told you that I knew of you through your mother, I spoke the truth. However, you must know of your birth; the true story."

Anakin cocks an eyebrow at Arian and suggests, "I know of the true story of my birth. My mother became impregnated by the midchlorians in the force- she gave birth to me and raised me as her own. She says I was a miracle child. She was in her thirties when she gave birth to me."

Arian smiles and laughs slightly, "If that were the truth I would have proclaimed your mother insane, but considering the circumstances of her pregnancy, she would have not told you the truth as a boy. The truth is you have a father. Shimi was a slave girl when she met your father. Your father lusted after her time and time again. He forced himself on your mother while she worked for him on Cornelia. Your father did not know of your existence because your mother was sold into the slave trade bound for Tatooine. If your father had known of your existence he would have come for you. That is why you remained hidden until sixteen years ago, when it was made known of your boundary as a Jedi."

Anakin's eyes widen. The force is swirling, raging back the emotions he feels. His hands tremble as he clenches them at his sides. The revelation becomes his truth- a truth better left unsaid, but he utters it anyway: "Palpatine is my—father---- isn't he?"

Arian leans on his cane and his eyes lurk into Anakin's fearful ones. "Yes, he is and like him you have strived for power and surpassed the Jedi's abilities' tests. Your father did not know that you were his until he felt the life bond through the force. It was at the same time I felt it too. Your father would have felt it after your son was born too. That is how I was made aware of his existence."

Anakin trembles and says, "I am an abomination. I murdered my father…. If the Jedi ever discovered this---"

Arian halts his grandson's ramblings and states, "They knew- that is why you were considered a traitor of the Republic. That is why they hid the true meaning behind Palpatine's death. The Jedi were fearful that you would want to take your rightful place at your father's side."

Anakin barks out, "They assumed wrong. I turned his offer down. What is our next plan of action?"

Arian nods and says, "Your plan of action. I am too old to follow you on a crusade. If you want to save the galaxy, it will take time and infiltration of the Empire. You must make allies and connections in the Empire before becoming a terrorist."

Anakin nods and suggests, "So you are saying play both sides: be friendly with the Empire and be a traitor- just as my father did to overthrow the Republic."

Arian nods and suggests, "Yes, and you must not waste any more time. It is time you take your rightful place as owner of Panos Industries. The company will give you power and the monetary resources you will need in the coming years."

Anakin nods and says, " Then when do we start?"

Arian smile sat his grandson and suggests, "Tomorrow if you would like….."

**To Be Continued.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Timeline: Selona Day 3, 16 BBY**

**Planet: Naboo**

* * *

Padme' eyes the overcast skies above her. She sighs and wipes the perspiration off her face. Naboo's spring season has just begun and it is hotter than the seven hells of Korrbian. It must be ninety degrees out. She fans her face in her speeder, as she watches her son and his best friend come running through the school yards; laughing all the way to the speeder. Luke leaps over the speeders door and plops himself next to his mother. He turns his head and says, "Hi Mom."

Alanna is breathing hard as she reaches the speeder and she complains, "Luke you always get shot gun!"

Luke shrugs at her and sticks out his tongue at her. Padme' gives her son the motherly look of death. He flinches and turns to Alanna and says, " I'm sorry, Alanna, you can have the front seat for now."

Padme' smiles at her son as he hops over the back seat and allows Alanna to sit next to his mother on the ride home. "Thank you Luke," calls his mother as she begins their descent towards home.

Luke is bunched up in his seat and utters, "Welcome."

Alanna turns her head towards Padme' and says, " Padme', you will never believe what happened today! You know those clones? The ones from the war?"

Padme's eyes were watching the road as she answer, " Mh-mm."

Alanna keeps right on talking as they drive home. " Well! Today they came into school and they gave us a test! They were really nice and all. They said the test was for those special students who might be able to become a Jedi! Isn't that cool?"

Padme's eyes swirl onto the young girl and she says, _"What?" _

The speeder comes to screeching halt as Padme' pulls the vehicle off the road, and onto the dirt path. She shuts the engine off and has to calm her senses of panic. The Jedi had begun testing out in the country as well! Her breathing is heavy as she turns her eyes to the backseat. Her son is leaned on the seat, starring at his mom as if she were an insane alien, kidnapping them.

"Mom, are you okay?" Luke questions, his blue eyes widening.

Padme' knew he sensed the danger of all of this. He after all is his father's son.

She swallows heavily and turns her entire body so she is facing her only child. The only child she may lose to the Jedi if they discover his midchlorians were high enough to be trained. Of course it was inevitable. Of course they will be coming after him. Her eyes dance over her son and she asks, "Did you get tested too?"

Luke nods and asks, "Mom, its fine right? It's not like me or Alanna can be trained as a Jedi."

Padme' turns her eyes back on the road and presses her foot on the gas.

They would have to run.

They would have to leave tonight…..

**( Evening at the Naberrie Residence).**

Three hours ago, her son had told her of the impending discovery of his Jedi abilities.

Two hours ago, they had gotten home and begun packing their things.

One hour ago, they had eaten dinner and awaited Miles' return from work.

Miles walks into the front door and sets his bags down. He sees his daughter shuffling her things into the kitchen and Luke picking up his favorite teddy bear and Jedi star fighter. He narrows his eyes as he watches his wife packing some belongings in her traveling bag. He leans into her bedroom doorway and watches her shove items into her bag. Padme' was never untidy while packing her things. She always has a place for everything and takes her time.

"Have you decided to leave me?" Miles utters, fearing the worst. His voice betrayed his fears because Padme' turns around and keeps shoving shoes into her bag.

He steps forward and grabs her arm. She whirls around and says, "I'm not leaving you, we're leaving with the children. Miles we have to leave Naboo."

Miles steps back and he grimaces and states, "No, this is our home. Why would we want to leave?"

Padme' stops her packing and sits down on her bed. She grips her deep maroon pants to stop her hands from shaking. She has to explain to Miles the truth about Luke's origins. She must. Her eyes meet her husband's and she whispers, "The Jedi tested the children at school today."

Miles sits down next to her on the bed and pats her shoulder, "So? The Jedi have no business with our family. Alanna and Luke are normal children and will not be taken from us."

Tears fill Padme's eyes as she whispers, "They won't take Alanna, but they will come for Luke."

Miles turns her to face him and asks, "Why would they take Luke away from you?"

Padme' sighs and stands up, turning her back on Miles. Her eyes focus on the holo of her and her son from five years ago. She gulps and utters, "Because Luke is force sensitive. He has shown his force abilities since he was a year old. Miles, you don't know the true story of my life."

She turns to look her friend in the eye. His shoulders are tense and he asks, "And what is the truth, Padme'?"

Her eyes find the floor as she suggests, "Luke's father was a Jedi. I could not tell anyone because it is forbidden for Jedi to have children, let along be married."

Miles takes all this in and stands up and pats her shoulder, " Padme' it's not like Luke's father was a famous Jedi, like Jedi Knight Skywalker-"

Miles stops his ramblings when he sees the sad expression on her face. Her eyes downcast and she whispers, "Actually Luke is the son of Anakin Skywalker. I was married to his father for a few months and left him. I found out I was pregnant two months after I left him."

She never expected the expression that passes across Miles' face.

He was beyond red, and clenching his jaw.

He was pissed off.

His nostrils flare and he shouts, "WHAT? Are you telling me that the Imperials will be coming after him tonight? You put our ENITRE FAMILY in danger because of a traitor to the Empire?"

Miles turns on his heels and stomps down the hallway.

Padme' follows and explains, "I didn't have a choice! It was either I betrayed my husband's career and put my son's life in jeopardy or run."

Miles whirls around in the living room, livid with the situation. He points his finger at her and suggests, "Then take your son and get-"

He is interrupted by a large banging on their front door. Both parents stare at the door. The banging is louder this time and a male voice orders, " By the doctorate of the Imperial Empire, I will arrest anyone who does not fall under the command of our orders! Now open the door!"

Padme's hands shake as Miles reaches for the button to open their front door. She grabs his hand and stares at him fiercely. He ignores her expression and opens the door. Their eyes fall onto four Clones and a Jedi Knight standing there. The Jedi was a man in his early twenties with hard emerald eyes and blond curly hair. He instructions, "Where is the boy?"

Padme's hands shake as the Clones begin searching the house. She scrambles for Luke's bedroom and cries out for her son as the clone grips him, dragging him into the living room. The young Jedi smiles at the boy and Padme' grabs a hold of a blaster on one of the holsters of the clones. She fires at two of them as she demands, "LET GO OF MY SON!"

The young Jedi ignites his emerald light-saber and blocks the blaster fire towards him. He leaps forward to slice through the blaster and Padme' if needed. Though he does not get the chance as Mile jumps in front of the blade and falls to the floor.

Padme' screams as she watches his body limps to the floor. The blaster is out of her hand and she drops to her knees. Luke's eyes are wide with fear as he is dragged away from his mother. The young Jedi Knight backs up and says, "Let's go, we got the boy."

Luke realizes he is being taken away from his mother. He wrestles his arms free and runs towards his mother screaming her name. The young Jedi grabs him and drags him away. Padme' sobs as she watches her son fight back, screaming out to her.

His scream is heard all the way to the speeder the intruders arrived in. Luke bites, kicks and screams for his life.

Padme' s body racks in sobs as she cannot fight for her son. Alanna is standing in the hallway, shaking as she sees the body of her father on the floor. There is no blood. It was a quick death for her father, but she is now an orphan, and just watched her best friend taken away from the only life he knows.

Padme' notices that Alanna has come over now hugging her tight. The young girl comforts the terrified and broken mother. Padme' looks over at Alanna and knows they must run.

It is their time to run, before the Jedi are back and figure out her true identity.

**To be continued ….**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Selona Day 8 16 BBY**

**Theed, Naboo**

**Jedi Processing Camps**

* * *

Luke laid in his small bunk and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't slept in forty-eight hours, and cried himself to the point he wanted to vomit. All he desires is to go home- to his mother and his friend Alyanna. He does not want to become a Jedi! He wants to be in his mother's embrace once again and to comfort his mother. He had felt his mother's pain when he was taken from her. He did not understand how he had known- that he had felt it through someone larger than himself; larger than his mother.

He had been taken to the Jedi processing camps. The camps existed to weed out any prospect weaklings and send them either to the Agicorps or back home. It was rare to see a child returned to their families, most parents would never see their children again. This is the way of things- the way of the Empire.

Luke rubbed his scalp over his buzzed cut. The Jedi had buzzed his chin length blond hair. He traces the inch of hair and cut still on his head. The dried blood is still there, but he remembers how much it hurt. He had screamed and cried for his mother when they begun shaving his head. The droid who had buzzed his head did not care for his screams or emotions. He had moved too quick and the shaver had ripped through his skin. Luke had never cried before he was taken from his mother. He was strong for her. Now she is alone just like him. He shudders and begins to sob quietly again. His throat hurt from sobbing and his eyes are red-rimmed.

"Boy, we're never going back to our families, so you better stop it," Calls a girl's voice. The voice is harsh and mature for its young sound.

He turns on his side to find his bunk mate. The girl is somewhat taller than him and has deep troubled brown eyes. Her hair is the color of Naboo's mud after it rains and it's tied back to keep it out of her face. She plops down on Luke's bed and he questions, "But I want to go home, don't you want to go home?"

The girl shrugs and replies, "If you call an orphanage a home. I have no family to go to."

Luke stares at the girl asking, "No parents? Don't you wonder who they are sometimes? Why they left you?"

Her brown eyes are slits now. She frowns and snaps, "No I don't. They dumped me the night I was born. They didn't care about me, so these Jedi look better than going back to an orphanage."

Luke sighs and rubs his red-eyes, stating, "My dad died before I was born. I miss my mom though..."

The girl grips onto Luke's arms and retorts," Don't think about your mother! She won't be coming to save you so get use to it!"

Luke wipes a few tears from his eyes and nods in fright. This girl had seen too much of the cold galaxy in her short lifetime. He grips her hand on his arm and suggests, "I'm Luke, what's your name?"

The girl lets go of his arms and says smugly, " Leia; Leia Panos."

Luke smiles at the girl and asks, "How old are you, Leia?"

Leia rubs some dirt off her tunic and says plainly, "I'll be seven in Telona."

Luke's bright eyes go wide and he exclaims, "Me too! What day?"

Leia rolls his eyes at his immaturity and expresses, "On the 23rd, you?"

Luke's smile brightens as he announces, "Cool, we share the same life day!"

Leia ignores his excitement over sharing the same life day. She swings her feet off the bed and instructs, "You better get up. Our training begins at 700 with Knight Olin."

Luke nods and scrambles out of their bunk to their daily class….

* * *

**Master Olin's Class**

**Period 8 of the day; force skills.**

* * *

Luke focuses on the pieces of crystal that he has begun floating. He lifts them a few inches higher and allows them to float into the other with ease.

Leia stares over at her partner, who does seem to have an affinity with the force. She frowns and scrunches up her face as she struggles to make one crystal to stay afloat. Her jaw flinches as she watches in envy towards her bunkmate. He giggles as he sees Leia's face redden with fury at her own force control.

Master Olin observes the youngling floating the rocks with ease. He strolls up to the boy and eyes his force strength. The boy has exceptional skills with the force for his age. It was not hard to observe that the boy has taught himself.

Master Olin eyes the boy and leans over his shoulder, instructing; "Can you lift an object of great strength?"

Luke's rocks drop abruptly from the air. They clatter against the table. His body shivers with fear of his mentor. His large fearful blue eyes pierce through Ferus. Ferus takes a step back. The boy has features of a man long dead; one he considered an enemy of the Empire; namely one Anakin Skywalker. But Skywalker had no siblings…. No children to speak of. That would be an abomination to the Order. The Jedi Council would surly destroy anyone related to Skywalker. They would be a threat to the Empire- too powerful to be left alive. Perhaps it is just a coincidence the boy reminds him of the dead traitor.

Luke says, "Yes, I've been floating things since I can remember."

Master Olin commands, "Show me."

Luke does as he is told. He focuses on the cleaning droid in the corner of the room. He outstretches his hand and the cleaning droid screeches as it lifts several feet in the air. The other younglings gasp as they watch their classmate lift the droid and place it down by the classroom doorway.

Master Olin smirks and pats the boy's shoulder. He comments, "Good work..What is your name young one?"

Luke blushes from the praise of his mentor and stammers out, "Luke Naberrie, sir."

Master Olin smiles and suggests, "Good work youngling Naberrie. I foresee a great future for you as a Jedi."

Luke never sees the heated look on Leia's face.

He never hears the thoughts of one Master Olin.

_I believe I have found my future padawan… Yes my powerful future padawan._

**To Be Continued.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Selona Day 10 16 BBY**

**Ship Enroute to Alderann**

* * *

Space is cold. Most human beings find space freezing even if the regulator on the ship is working properly. More than likely ships that are made for refugees have very little warmth or comfort to be found. Yet even though the room is freezing and the thin blanket blocks little of the cold, she finds this is not what makes her feel cold. Or perhaps the better word is numb.

_Yes- numb is more like it. _

Her mind is nowhere near her cold harsh bunk. It dwells on a time when she was happier; happier than she had ever been in her life….

"_I made this for you," Calls out his young voice._

_His blue eyes stare her down and shine in happiness at her receiving his gift. The japer snippet was worth nothing in the eyes of a jeweler, but in the young girl's eyes it meant everything to what the future would hold. _

_His voice says cheerfully, "It will bring you good fortune, and to remember me."_

_She smiles at this silly boy and replies, "Thank you, but I don't need this to remember you."_

_He nods and says, "I might never see you again."_

_She places her manicured hand on his arm and requests, "Then we'll just have to meet again, Ani."_

_His blue eyes light up upon hearing her words. He suggests, "Really? You mean it?"_

_It is her turn to chuckle softly. The sound repeats and the boy finds it to be music better than any he has ever heard before. She presses her fingers lightly into his arm to poke him as she answers, "Yes little Ani, I promise you, we'll meet again."_

_The small blue eyed boy leans in and embraces the young queen. He squeezes her tight to make sure she feels the hug all the way to her toes and back. His hugs would always remain the same way- making her feel them all the down to her toes and back. _

Her son's hugs had been the same way. He was more like his father than he knew.

Her eyes flicker open and the tears come. Her throat is dry and she whispers, "I will keep my promise Anakin. Someday I will see you again."

Her body shudders from lack of food and sleep. She snuggles against the small girl sleeping peacefully next to her. Alyanna is her rock, and the only piece of her life left from her reawakening. She had died once before this and had recently died again. Can people have nine lives? Well- let alone three?

Padme' is about to begin that third life. A life she had before, but in a way would be reliving in an altered way. She had contacted Bail as of five hours ago. He had been shocked and dismayed to find his friend living in such pitiful circumstances. He had offered her shelter and a new life. A life she would start in eight hours or so. A life she would fight against the growing hungry Empire.

The rebellion had just begun its formation in the last year. They had made little progress against the suppression of the Jedi's rule. The rebellion needs leaders like former Senator Amidala to lead the fight. Yet Padme' isn't so sure she will be able to lead this fight as her former self.

The name of Padme' Amidala died three years before. She had died and Padme' had been pleased to never bring that woman back. That woman had scarified a life without her husband- and her son. She had put that life on hold the moment she had found out she was with child. And yet- seven years later-her husband is dead and her son is with the people that murdered his father.

Padme' Naberrie has no more excuses on why she may not turn to her former ways. Her former life had money- prestige and a name that can move the people of the galaxy. And yet she has another name.

She was married to Miles for a short time. She had left Naboo as Padme' Renolin.

Yet- she had made sure that name would never be used again.

Her eyes close again and she remembers the last time she saw him. It has been three years since his death and she can still picture him- holding Luke in his arms; ready for a fight. His blue eyes had gleamed in protectiveness over the boy. His hair had been much longer and curler than she remembered…. Oh how she wishes she could run her hands through his hair again!

_Padme._

_Padme_

Tears sting her eyes and slide down her already glossy cheeks. She shuts them furiously in shame of her tears. Her mother had told her to never cry in shame, but here she was at thirty-one years of age and crying because of the situation she had found herself in. She can do no more than sleep away the hours until their arrival. Her mind slowly but surly falls into a restless slumber….

* * *

**Selona Day 10 16 BBY**

**Planet: Caloria**

* * *

" _Anakin," Her voice echoes in his ears. Her voice is soft and filled with agony. _

_He turns his head and wishes she would truly be there this time. His eyes lift and meet her warm brown ones; a smile twitches at the corners of his mouth. He breathes in sharply and utters just one word. _

" _Padme'."_

_Her arms are around him, taking him in. Her grasp is firm and struggling to take his form in. She had not held him in such a way in seven years. He pulls away from her and notices the streaks of tears down her face. She chokes back a sob as she says, " I miss you so much,"_

_His fingers trace her silky sun streaked hair. It was shorter than the last time he had seen her; running just above her shoulder blades; it cut at angle that is sharp and allows the curls to be set free. It feels like heaven running his hands through it again. _

_His eyes are soft and reassuring as he holds her in his powerful arms. He is her safety net and now more than ever. She sighs and leans into his touch, relishing in the moment. Her dreams of late have been nightmares of her past and tonight; tonight nothing and no one stands in their way to be together in their dreams. _

_She shuts her eyes and whispers against his chest, " I don't want to wake from this dream."_

_He smoothes her hair down and utters against the top of her head, " I'm always with you Padme', I never left you."_

_More tears come and sting her already burning eyes. They fall down her glossy cheeks as she pulls away from the man she loved. Her eyes burn into his core and soul- shining in murky depths of muddy blackness. _

_She steps away and seethes out, " You haven't been with me these last seven years, Anakin! You have no idea how I ache to have you near. I- I can't feel you with me anymore."_

_She covers her face with her fingers and sobs into them. He steps forward and wraps his arms around her once again. She sobs into her hands as he holds for a few moments. He knows he should go. _

_Her eyes meet his; overcome by grief and sorrow. She backs away and whispers, " Then we shall have to meet again, Ani."_

_A smile tickles its way onto his features. He hasn't heard that name in many years. He kisses her forehead with the lightest touches and whispers, " Until we meet again- Milady."_

His eyes flicker open and there is blackness around him; sweat beads down his face as he sits up. His eyes find the dismal gray features of his office. He rubs his aching eyes and stares at the bare walls. He leans back into his chair and sighs. At least she had been there this time.

Most nights he dreamed of his life before- before the war and just before he married his soul mate.

Now he dreamt of her- felt her in his dream as if she were a feature straight out of their own lives. This time it had been her. He can feel her now; saddened by something he can't describe. Perhaps it has to do with their son….

Anakin sighs and stares at the clock before him. The blaring blue lights read _0450. _He had a meeting in the morning. The Empire has begun to build temples across the galaxy; they were beginning to finally rebuild the Jedi army which Galen Panos would help restore.

Anakin stands up and passes by a mirror on the way out of his office. His eyes stare at the man before him. He does not resemble the Hero without fear any longer. His eyes do not share the pain and loss Anakin Skywalker has felt. No- his hair is jade black, dyed three months before and his ocean colored eyes are hidden behind emerald contacts. He rubs his jaw line where there is a black goatee awaiting to be scratched by his rough fingers. The man in who stares back is Galen Panos- not Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin had taken on the identity to infiltrate the Empire and Alliances' base. The galaxy knew of him from the house of Rena, and the grandson of the late Arian Panos. Mr. Panos had made a fortune in the Outer Rim mining materials needed to build such monstrosities as a Jedi Temple. He was arrogant and devilishly handsome; a supporter for the Jedi Council and a spy for the Rebellion.

If the ideal for spying against the Jedi had crossed Anakin's mind three years ago he would have wondered if he was falling into the dark side- and yet here he was standing on the crossroads of what is to come. The honesty of the matter was and always will be that there are times in a man's life where he is at a crossroads-

Anakin stands at one now.

His eyes focus back onto the doorway into his bedroom. The room is pitch black and there is no light in sight. He flicks the holo lights on without a thought of a Jedi sensing him. His eyes find the rather large room a face staring back at him. The monster's hololess eyes stare back through the mask. Anakin knows to fight the Jedi he must strike fear into their very hearts and the sources of power. Tonight he becomes two men- Darth Vader the terrorist and Galan Panos. Where does Anakin Skywalker lie?

_Anakin Skywalker is a traitor to the former Republic and now Empire. He is dead._

**To Be Continued.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n- Just so you know thank you for all the reviews!****Chapter 23**

* * *

**Selona Day 17 16 BBY**

**Jedi Temple, Courscant **

* * *

It was a sight to be seen; a golden mist surrounded by the paradox of what is and what is to come. The clear space shines in the sunlight and the space runs for miles around; absorbing in the ages of a time of chivalry. This place holds many alike and many who are young and did not have any bounds to the cult yet. They are innocent lambs whose blood will run for a tribunal that should have never existed. The lambs will go into the lions the Jedi have become; one such lamb peers around the corner at his surroundings, eyeing everything that is grand and welcoming.

His mother had taken him once to Theed, the capital of his home planet. Theed had been the largest city the lamb had ever seen in all his seven years of age. Now even Theed appeared as a tiny village compared to the planet of Courscant. His eyes follow the trail of younglings who are being led into their crèche's. They are not older enough to train as padawans' of the JedI Knights. The younglings peer around and the boy holds onto his newfound friend's hand. He squeezes it and she pulses back. They are both afraid, but Leia is the braver of the pair.

She holds her head high and is bold enough that the Jedi Master's who have been watching her are concerned by her temperament. There are whispers that she is too " high-strung" to be trained as a Jedi warrior. They remind her of a traitor long since dead to the Empire, not forgotten by the Jedi. Leia smiles down at Luke as they enter their creche'.

Luke's eyes trail to the man in the front, bowing to the group of younglings. The man is in his early forties with shaggy sand hair and the eyes colored of Dura steel walls. The man stands to his feet and then announces, " Welcome younglings to your creche. I am your caretaker, Master Kenobi. You will be training under my wing until you are ready to become a padawan. If you would please introduce yourselves."

Luke clutches Leia's hand and she rolls her eyes. She turns to Luke and sniggers, " Don't be such a baby."

Leia lets go of the boy's hand and steps up to the front. She is bold and wise beyond her years. She places her hands on her hips and remarks to Master Kenobi, " So, you're Obi-wan Kenobi the one who trained the guy who decided to turn to the dark side?"

Obi-wan steps back; applauded by this young girl who stares right on into his eyes and giving him her thoughts. His mouth is dry and her little brown eyes stare up at him, awaiting an answer. He bends down and utters, " Why yes young one, it is a great pleasure to meet you. What is you name?"

Leia holds her head up and questions, " So was it your fault that he fell to the dark side?"

Obi-wan smirks at her curiosity. The girl knew how to interrogate for someone so young. He shrugs and states, " It is the choice of the person to turn to the dark side. Tell me young one, are you afraid of anything?"

She tilts her head sideways and utters, " NO. Why would I be? I'm going to be a JedI Knight someday. JedI are not allowed to be afraid of anything."

Obi-wan nods and then asks again, " What is your name?"

Leia smiles at him and answers, " Leia Panos, Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan holds out his hand and shakes her small hand. His thoughts are gone as he feels a power surge through the force. Obi-wan's eyes travel to the back of the group and settling onto a pair of blue eyes that stare right into his soul. They are youthful eyes; eyes that have haunted him for the past four years. The boy has an uncanny resemblance to a man dead and gone. Obi-wan probes the boy's mind and he can feel a tug and a fight breaking out against him. He pulls abruptly back and calls out the him, " Young one why don't you join us up here?"

The boy trembles as he steps forward, passing up the other members of his creche'. He reaches Leia and takes her hand for strength. Obi-wan peers at the boy and asks, " What is your name?"

Luke does not know what it is about the man, but Master Kenobi can be trusted. He knows this and somehow he appears to be someone he has met before. Luke tilts his head and questions, " Have I ever met you before?"

Obi-wan smiles and suggests, " I am not sure young one, where are you from?"

Leia chimes in, " His name is Luke Naberrie' and we're both from Naboo."

_Naberrie? _

The surname hits Obi-wan like a light saber slicing through his body….

Naberrie.

Naberrie was Padme' Amidala's true last name. Amidala had been the name she had taken as princess of Naboo some fifteen years before. This boy was the son of Anakin Skywalker and he had grown to resemble his father more as since the last time Obi-wan had seen him.

Obi-wan smiles at the boy while trying to hide his worry. The Jedi Council would soon be aware of the powers each new youngling possessed and if the stories about Anakin's midicholorian count had been right then Luke's surly was among the scale with his father's. Obi-wan knew he must protect this boy from the Council. He knows the Council will want to terminate the child of a dead traitor and he couldn't bear to lose his brother again- or at least a part of him.

" Master Kenobi, have we met before?" Luke's young voice questions.

Obi-wan pats the boy's shoulder and answers, " No, but now we have young one. Now we have."

**To Be Continued.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- I know it has been over a year since I have updated this story, but I had writer's block and a great many things going on in the real world. However, if you want to continue reading this story, leave a review. I have the next chapter already written out in a rough draft form, so please let me know if you want more!**

**-GP**

**Chapter 24**

**Welona Day 2 16 BBY**

**Courscant **

Galen tips his glass of Cornellian whiskey and swallows the bitter liquor. The warm sensations reach the back of his throat and warm his insides as they slide into his awaiting stomach. He hardly ever drinks, but tonight he needs the extra incentive. His eyes follow the trail of Senators who merged into the flow of dancers and mingling guests.

Galen stands on the side lines, one who awaits the mingling eyes of the women and their husbands. Galen admires these parties while his counterpart- Anakin does not. Anakin despises political events and the charades the Imperials put on for their own pocket books. Though Anakin is not present tonight- he resides in the blackest corners of Galen's mind. He must think like one of them- investors of their own pocketbooks and power.

" Lord Panos, how is the construction of the new Jedi Temple coming?" inquires the voice of Lord Antilles of Sullest.

Galen's eyes find Lord Antilles' plump structure and he replies, " Excellent, my workers will have construction completed halfway through the new year."

Lord Antilles dumps his own glass of Nebuian whiskey into his plump mouth. As he gulps down the last few drops he expresses, " Well I hope those rebels won't be a problem for you during construction. I heard the protestors want to halt construction on your own planet of Caloria. How do you deal with such destructive motives?"

Galen never liked this man. Antilles always chose the politicians who showed the greatest accomplishments in their own greed and pounced on opportunities to " take out" the competition. However he plays this game for the rebellion and Padme…

_Wherever you are._

Galen smugly states, " They are no match for my security forces and the Jedi are personally overseeing the construction on each planet."

Before Lord Antilles can even think of a comeback, Bail Organa pats Galen on the shoulders and greets his old friend, " Ah Lord Panos, just the man I was looking for!"

Galen turns to Lord Antilles and apologizes, " Excuse the intrusion, but I must speak to Senator Organa."

Galen eyes the dark-haired Senator and follows him out onto the balcony where a couple sits dwelling in their love. Galen's eyes stop when he sees the couple and he cannot help feeling the loneliness he has felt these past seven years without his arms around his soul mate.

" _I can't be with you anymore," Her voice breathes against his. _

_His lips are dry as she continues, " It's over Anakin. We- I made a mistake, we should have never pursed this relationship."_

_Her eyes tell him another story. She lies- and he has no idea why….._

Seven years was a long time to not forgive her. He knew now why she had left- because of their son; to protect his career as a Jedi and their son from destruction.

" Lord Panos?" Calls Bail Organa's voice through the fog of memories.

Galen's eyes reach Bail's and Bail suggests, " We have to stop meeting like this Lord Panos."

Galen tips his head and suggests, " Well, it is my pleasure Senator. Now how is your family?"

Bail nods and suggests, " Small, but we will be adding another addition soon."

Galen smirks and says, "Congratulations, tell Breha good luck. I will have to visit you on Alderann sometime."

Bail smiles and says, " You are always welcome Lord Panos."

Galen is about to go back to mingling inside when Bail claps his hand. He expresses, " Dear friend, this is for you. It's from Breha."

Galen clasps his hand and smiles warmly, " Well tell her thank you."

Bail tilts his head and says, " It has been a pleasure to see you old friend."

Bail lets go of Galen's hand and turns to leave. Galen peers down at his right hand and his smirk widens.

_Tonight is the night._

_Vader will make his first appearance. _

**Welona Day 3 16 BBY**

**Early Morning 3 A.M**

**Senate Building , Courscant **

Vader perches himself on the edge of the Rotanda of the old Senate building. This building stands as a symbol of the democracy that truly has been erased from the memories of the people of this universe. The Jedi have extended their powers as governors of the Empire and rule by a tribunal; namely, Mace Windu, Master Yoda and Master Ki-Almundi. Ironically they used the former office of the Chancellor to discuss matters of the Empire.

This is where Vader sits clothed in his dark suit and mask. The body armor was built to make his body structure appear taller and muscular. The armor was not bulky but it took some extra effort via the force for Vader to leap off buildings.

His mask strikes fear into the hearts of men and fellow creatures alike. It is large and shows two dark orbs and where his mouth should be, there is a trapezoid covering. The mask is two pieces that clip together. It serves two purposes: to conceal Vader's identity and for night vision.

Tonight is the night for the Sith to return.

Tonight Vader will conduct an introduction to the galaxy.

Bail had been right. There were extra guards. Their conversation at the party had resulted in a problem for Vader, whether or not the security of clones and Jedi had multiplied in the Senate building.

" Well, to hell with that."

Vader swoops down and breaks through the glass. The alarms had been disabled. All he has to do is set the charges. But that isn't his largest problem at the moment. Due to more security, there would be more dead bodies to clean up. Vader hated to leave such a mess lying around, but he has not other choice. If he wants the Rotunda down the dead bodies would just have to exist.

The Sith Lord infiltrates the office of the Jedi Council. He feels the odd sensations of de'jvu The last time he had been here Palpatine had tried to kill him. Vader had murdered his father in this very room. That name used to connect to Palpatine still bothered Vader. He would rather not have to remember the ancestry he is part of-what Luke is part of.

He kneels behind one of the columns as two clone troops swoop into the room. They peer at the surrounding room and shrug. Vader leans back behind the column and sticks the first detonator to the column.

_One down- six to go._

The clones leave the former Chancellor's office and into the first corridor. The Rotunda has three main weak points in the structure. The second point was above in the Senate chamber. There is a mechanism that if triggered the Senate rotunda will open for Vader and lead him to the floor above.

He stands to his feet and uses the force to trigger the button behind the council's main meeting chairs. The button triggers the section that needs to be opened and Vader finds himself standing above the former office in moments. He crouches down to block a blast from above him. His eyes find the source of the blast; a pair of clones are perched on one of the above domes, awaiting for him to attack.

Vader uses a swift force wave to knock them aside and off of their perch. The clones scream as their heads bash into the nearest columns. These guards are nothing compared to the power of the force.

_Personally the Jedi do not guard their personal buildings well. _

_This is too easy._

" In the name of the Galactic Empire, I order you to surrender," calls a new voice.

Vader smirks beneath his mask. So the Jedi weren't as nonsensical as Vader thought. They did have _one _Jedi on patrol. Vader cockily raises his head and places a charge onto the nearest column, igniting it.

_Five down. _

" I order for you to surrender, civilian," Orders the man's voice.

Vader inhales through his mask- creating a vibrating noise which sends shivers down the Jedi's back.

" I would rather think it would be best if you did that yourself," murmurs Vader still not facing the Jedi.

The Jedi laughs at this insinuation. The hissing of his lightsaber announces to Vader he is not taking the action of surrendering lightly.

Vader eyes the Jedi as he cockily surmises, " You're wasting your breath. By the order of the Galactic Empire surrender now or I will arrest you."

Vader shrugs and a deep baritone laugh is heard filter the room. " I think you're wasting your time. If you don't want to back down then I would suggest we get on with this duel."

The Jedi shrugs and suggests, " If that is your wish."

Vader sighs and states, " Then get on with it already, I've got a building to tear apart."

The hissing of Vader's lightsaber fills the Jedi's ears. Jedi Orin leaps forward, attacking the young Sith Lord. Vader dodges the attack. He flips over Ferus' head and takes the offense by parrying the attacks one at a time.

Vader dodges a blow to his shoulder and whirls, using the force to leap up onto a platform. He rapidly sets another charge up as Ferus comes bounding up to greet him.

Ferus' arms are outstretched as he says cockily, " You have nowhere to run."

Ferus uses his blade to throw an attack at Vader. Vader hisses as it slices through his shoulder blade.

Vader leans against his now wounded shoulder and keeps his defenses up, parrying another attempt made to slice his head off.

_Kriff_

Vader had to admit he was an excellent swordsman. He backs himself up against the far wall on the platform and blocks another attack which is aimed at his chest. He dives low and slices through the Jedi's legs. The Jedi howls as his limps are severed from his body. He falls backwards and his saber is thrown several yards away. Vader steps forward and holds his saber up against Ferus' neck murmuring, " You can die here, Jedi Scum."

Ferus' eyes are not fearful. He believes in his life's duty as a Jedi: to serve the force and preserve the Empire. " It is pointless, you will not win this war."

Vader leans forward and suggests, " I already have."

He presses the switch for the charges that are set. There is a loud _crack_ from below and above. There is no more time to set the other charges, only mere seconds before the damn kriffing building falls onto his head.

Fersus' eyes widen as he lies on the floor staring up at Vader. Vader can sense Fersus distress through the force. The boy quivers as he watches the Sith Lord eye him and the damage being done to his beloved Republic.

_I should just let him die, but I need someone to get a message to the Jedi Council. _

Vader bends down quickly and picks the boy up and places him on his shoulders. The boy says nothing as Vader lifts him onto his shoulders. Vader hisses as his wounded shoulder has extra weight on his wound. Vader calls onto what strength he has left within himself and uses his speed and agility to pass through the corridors to the exit.

The crumbling Rotunda around him falls rapidly and Vader cannot outrun the domino effect he has caused. The blast is more fierce than Vader could have anticipated. The effects of the blast shoot past Vader and Fersus. The momentum of the blast send them through the nearest window. Vader is lodged away from Fersus and attempts to use the force to steady his landing… onto his back.

He howls as the flames engulf his suit. He rolls on the ground petrified of being burnt alive. He screams out through his mask and awaits his body to shutdown in shock.

_Calm yourself! You're not going to die here… Not while you have your family and the Republic to save…._

Vader's breathing is shallow as he rolls in agony on the ground. His eyes are blinded by the flames but he swears there is a shadow figure standing over him. The figure encloses a cloak over him. His cries are the last thing he hears as his body goes into shock….

**Welona Day 3 16 BBY**

" Padme'…" Anakin's voice whispers through his feverish state.

His hands tremble as he opens his eyes. His sight is bleary as he notices a figure standing over him. The male figure wraps a new bandage on his shoulder and suggests, " You've been out almost an entire day. You're lucky to be alive as usual."

Anakin blinks rapidly and he focuses on the figure in front of him. He knows that voice. He knows the figure tending his wounds.

It is the same person who mentored him through many battles during the Clone Wars.

It is the same person he thought of as a father…as a brother.

" Obi-wan." Anakin says weakly as he attempts at sitting up.

Obi-wan's figure is clearer now. He can clearly distinguish his old master. The last time they had been in the same room was seven years before- the night Anakin had " supposedly" died.

Anakin coughs and asks, " Where am I?"

Obi-wan smiles and suggests, " Nowhere that the Council can discover you."

Anakin smiles and utters, " It is good to see you old friend. How did you find me? In fact, I did you know I was alive?"

Obi-wan finishes wrapping the bandage around his arm and explains, " I felt your presence the moment you arrived on Courscant four days ago. I did not think it was you, until I tracked your presence to the Rotunda last night. I felt a disturbance there and went to investigate. Apparently you haven't lost your sense of foolishly following through on plans."

Anakin chuckles and says, " Well- I do what I can." He pauses and suggests, " It is good to see you Obi-wan."

Obi-wan's smile fades as he utters, " I've thought you dead my brother. These past seven years have taken their toll on me as well."

Anakin nods and sighs. His eyes peer down at the ground and he utters, " I know you are obedient to the Jedi Council, but thank you for saving my life."

Obi-wan pats his shoulder uttering, " I have lost my faith in the Council and the Jedi as of late. I believe the Jedi have lost sight and focus of our mission to protect the Republic- and there are more important matters to protect than the Jedi's power."

Anakin frowns and mutters, " Other important matters such as?"

Obi-wan's gray eyes bore into his as he explains, " Your son's safety."

Anakin's eyes widen.

_Luke? Luke was with the Jedi now?_

" Yes, Luke is safe for now. He is under my care at the temple. He is very strong in the force- much like his father." Obi-wan continues.

Anakin sits up further and gulps down the sense of excitement of news of his son. He has many questions of his son's well-being but he must not know too much for his son's safety is at risk. But he questions further, " Has he drawn attention to any of the Council members for training as a padawan?"

Obi-wan nods, " Yes, Mace seems to be interested in training him, but I have shown interest as well. Anakin I will do whatever I can to protect him from the clutches of the council. They do not know of his origins nor ask, though I fear with every passing day he reminds them of you."

Anakin sighs wearily and rubs his charcoal mustache on his face. Even though he has worn a mustache from several months now, he cannot get use to it. However it hides the scars along his jaw line.

Obi-wan chuckles at hearing his thoughts. " Yes- it was difficult for me to recognize you with your new hair style and color. Though it suits you in a way."

Anakin smirks and peers down at his arm that is wrapped up. His robotic arm was unharmed, but his wrapped arm showed signs of burns which will turn to scars in several weeks. He asks, " So has Vader made an impression on the Empire?'

Obi-wan's smile turns into a smirk and he compliments, " If you are inferring to the bounty over his head, yes quite the impression."

Anakin laughs and tries to stand up, but Obi-wan presses against his shoulders stating, " Where do you think you're going?"

Anakin counters, " I have to get back to the alliances' base. They will be wondering why I haven't checked in by now."

Obi-wan nods and states, " Wait until the sun dies out, then I'll take you to the spaceport. In the meantime, why don't you tell me of your adventures solo?"

Anakin sighs and leans back on the sofa. He shrugs and suggests, " My adventures? Why they have been quite few, and far in between, but nothing will surprise you. Perhaps the information I discovered about the Sith will though."

Obi-wan's eyebrows raise in interest and he asks, " Oh really? Tell me then."

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**Welona Day 5 16BBY**

**Sullest, Rebellion Main Headquarters**

* * *

The sounds of cheerful crowds can be heard across the entire base. There are celebrations in place with fine expensive pleasures; wine, women and food; all courtsey of Bail Organa and Galen Panos.

Always the showoff of elegance, Galen Panos is talk of the entire base- mainly in the houses filled with women. He is head of the house of Reena of the Taponini Province and the last member of the Panos family left alive. Galen Panos stood for the higher blood and desired ambitions of power and greed. He however had a side of him that allied and rallied with the troops against the empire. He is well loved by the rebellion for aiding them with charitable donations-courstey of the Jedi Council of course!

In addition the ladies find him irresistible and charming. Rumors flew over the base because of this well-known man. Women talk of his as he strides through- single and free to mingle with whomever he chooses, but his cold rash thinking has him ignoring their calls and moans. He does not take pleasure in the obvious obsession-nor approaches any woman. He is approached and then politely ignores their calls. Most women play it off as he is hard to attain and the task of catching him will be difficult- never mind women can continue their incessant teasing and daydreaming. Everyone around Galen Panos adores him; except one.

Padme' Naberrie can't stand the high blooded male. She despised his workings of constructing the New Jedi Temples in different sectors of the galaxy, while he betrays the Jedi with aiding the rebels with funds that they so desperately need. To Padme', his is all about one mission- power and ambition- no matter the cost. Padme' has met men like him throughout her career as a politician. They are all the same….. devious, arrogant and stupid.

Although she has only had the pleasure of his work these past two months through Bail and other leaders of the Rebellion. Padme' hopes she will never come within five feet of this infamous man…

Now Darth Vader on the other hand…. Padme' is intrigued by. The masked villain soars through the Couscantian skies at the Rebels aid. He fights with the style of a Sith, but fights for the good of the galaxy. How is that even possible? Padme cannot even fathom what a Sith Lord wants with the rebellion against the Jedi- they are not trying to exterminate the Jedi, only prove that democracy is a better solution to any war effort. Why is a Sith Lord wanting this? Padme' can give herself a headache trying to figure out the Sith Lord.

Padme isn't sure about this, but she'll have to figure this out some other day for now she must worry about her next assignment. Bail knew of Galen's stress of keeping his activities with the rebellion secret so he has made Padme' in charge of all missions and contacting Vader for any new developments. There is only one problem- tonight Padme' must meet the nerfheder in person. Bail would be around shortly to introduce him, and she was counting the minutes in horror. She sighs and closes her eyes. She shouldn't be stressing over meeting the prick anyway. She should be sipping at her martini Cosmo in honor of Vader's latest victory. Vader had destroyed the Senate building all on his own and had made his mark on the empire. Unfortunately Vader had unknowingly murdered the original contact to the Jedi; Ferus Olin. He had been spying for the rebellion since its inception and because of his death Padme' will never learn the whereabouts of her son.

She sips her martini again in thought. She hasn't seen him in seven and half months. She believes he is on Courscant, but has no real way of knowing the truth or not. She cannot dwell on her painful memories at the moment. She should be celebrating!

Her eyes dance around the room at her comrades. She feels at home here, among the rebels. The rebels around her are loud, drunk and drawl on about the upcoming events in the coming months and their plans of reuniting with children lost and wives and husbands at home. Neither which Padme' has anymore….

She never notices the pair of green eyes staring at her back. Her back is turned but he knows it is her. He can distinguish her shorter chocolate curls and her body language as she leans against the bar. She stands with one arm crossed over her chest and the other holding her drink.

His breathing is labored as he takes her form in. She wears a simple little black dress, nothing like her Senatorial days. The dress runs short along her legs and as her hips move, he moans inwardly…. It has been too long…..

He reaches out within the force to brush her mind and intakes sharply as he feels her regret and loss of their son. He knows she misses him and is alone in all of this- perhaps he can ease her pain even from afar….

His eyes beg for her back to turn and met his gaze. If only she knew how many times he wished he could just stand in front of her again and meet her brown eyes.

_Turn around._

_Please turn around._

_Turn around Padme'._

" Galen! It's good to see you old friend!"

Anakin' s thoughts of concentration break and his eyes land of Bail Organa. He leans against the make shift bar and smiles at Bail. Bail wears his normal regional red in the name of his planet. Anakin shakes his hand and Bail pats him on his back. His breath smells of Cornellian whiskey, but far from intoxication.

" Galen, there is someone you must exchange pleasantries with," He drawls out and proceeds to push Anakin towards Padme'.

Bail leads Anakin towards his soul mate.

Closer

And closer.

Then they are standing in front of his angel. His breathing is labored and his heart jams into his chest _painfully_. Bail taps Padme's shoulder and she whirls around with her drink in hand. She smiles warmly at Bail and her eyes meet the green orbs of Lord Panos .

She takes in the man in front of her. His charcoal hair curls behind his ears, and his form towers over her. His sharp green eyes add contrast to his dark feature. For once the rumors are true- he is devilishly handsome.

Bail introduces them, " Padme' this is Galen Panos. Galen this is my dear friend Ms. Naberrie, former Senator of Naboo."

Galen takes her hand and murmurs, " It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

He leans her hand up and kisses it lightly. Padme's breathing comes in small gasps at the feel of his lips burn her skin. He lets go of her hand as she finds her voice, " It is a pleasure Lord Panos. I have heard a great deal about you."

Galen smiles at her. He chuckles coaxing, " I hope all pleasant things, milady."

She finds her composure and fakes a smile as Bail suggests, " Padme' is our new recon contact for Vader."

Galen's eyebrow goes up as he questions, " Really? What happened to our recon Intel?"

Padme' smirks replying, " Apparently, Vader killed him. It was by accident, but Sith Lords have a way of killing innocent people, now don't they?"

Her tone is bitter and foul even to Bail who suggests, " Padme' was a supporter of the Jedi. She had excellent relations with several Jedi council members. Why don't I let her share some insight."

Bail bows politely to Padme' and she watches him until he moves towards the exit and out of her vision. At the moment he has the right idea- run. Galen intrigues her yet at the same time sickens her. She sticks out her neck and replies, " I am doing this only as a favor to Bail mind you."

Galen smirks at her response; same old Padme'- stubborn to a fault. Galen leans in closer so only she can hear over the drumming music, " I understand your hesitate Ms. Naberrie, but perhaps I can persuade you of my intentions. Why don't we go somewhere private so we can discuss?"

Padme's eyes lock onto his and she mutters, " What do you have in mind?"

Galen eyes the open doorway and nods towards it. "My quarters are on the far side of the base. It is a private sector and no one will be listening."

Padme' sighs. She really doesn't have a choice, but to discuss with the nerfherder his intent.

Galen leads the way out of the party and to his quarters.

* * *

**Welona Day 5 16BBY**

**Sullest, Galen's Quarters.**

* * *

They had walked for ages and Padme' has found herself in the lap of luxury. Her eyes wander around his quarters. They are spacious- kitchen, living room, refresher and bedroom- much larger than most of the bunks on the base. The bunks where Padme' slept every night, even though Bail had offered to give her a larger room. She had refused.

Galen leads the way into his quarters and as he reaches for the brandy sitting on an elaborate counter. Padme' runs her hands through the soft velvet of his red couch. His living room was decorated with a spacious amount of holos, holo player and essential furniture all in red if possible. Her eyes dance to the paintings hanging on the walls. Her eyes glue to one of Theed. The capital she knew all too well as Queen to the Planet. The painting brought back memories of her son as she is lost in the painting. She murmurs, " Have you had the pleasure of visiting Naboo?"

Galen sips at his brandy and shrugs, " Once or twice, though I try to stay away from the Core- too many people."

Padme' digs her eyes away from the painting and meet Galen's gaze and asks, "So what do you wish to discuss?"

Galen smirks and answers, " You get straight to the point. What ever happened to polite conversation before business?"

Padme' rolls her eyes as she utters, " I don't have any tolerance, especially dealing with men like you."

Galen eyes her curiously, " Oh? And what sort of man am I?"

Padme' closes the gap between them and reaches for a glass of brandy uttering, " Power hungry, ambitious and manipulative, no matter the cost."

Galen shrugs and suggests sarcastically , " I am touched you know my kind so well. Your days in the Senate have paid off, yet you know little about my ambitions."

Padme' leans closer and whispers, " Yes I do Mr. Panos. You see your no different than any other politician."

His green eyes gleam in amusement as he chuckles deeply. The sound irks her nerves and she shifts away from the man in front of her.

Galen suggests, "You mock your own kind I see. I think all the years away from the political arena have made you forget."

Padme' narrows her eyes and suggests, " You know nothing. I've learned a great deal away from the Senatorial arena."

She sets away from the man who knows nothing of her life. Though she needs to clear the space between them because she knows of her attraction to the main in front of her, no matter how much she dislikes him. Padme' sips her glass of brandy and turns to the kitchenette as she hears Galen mock, " Oh really? I know more about you than you think milady."

Padme' ignore his comment, but cannot help the eerie sense of his mocking. No one knows about her life outside of her so-called death. No one…

" I know you had close relationships with Jedi- including Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Though it was rumored you were having an affair with one of them, which Jedi was better in bed?" Galen mutters bitterly.

Padme' turns furious with his words. Her eyes shoot fire into his as she utters, " Obi-wan and Anakin were good friends of mine and nothing more. You can forget the tabloids and quit being an arrogant bastard."

He only chuckles deeply at her comment, commenting in return, " Oh that's right- don't believe the tabloids, but aren't they correct? You were Mrs. Skywalker up till your husband's betrayal."

Padme' stiffens upon hearing his words and her lips tighten. No one knew about their marriage- not even Obi-wan. How could a man she hardly knows , know about her marriage?

Galen circles his prey and retorts, " Oh yes I know all about your marriage as well as your son Luke."

Padme's brown eyes widen and she whispers, " How—No one knows of Luke's origins."

Galen smiles wider and utters, " I told you, I know all about you and your reasons for joining the fight for freedom. I am here to gain your trust and nothing more Padme'. "

Padme' shakes her head in disbelief and suggests, " I don't understand- how could you know about my past? I never told anyone. Who told you of my son and my marriage?"

" I did Padme'," A voice Padme' hasn't heard in three years calls from behind them. She stiffens at the sound of his voice, but a small smile forms on her lips.

Padme's eyes tear away from Galen and onto Obi-wan's gray ones. Her frown has turned in a smile as she says, " Obi-wan—what are you doing here?"

Obi-wan smiles in return and suggests, " Bringing a gift to you."

Obi-wan motions to the darkened doorway and Padme' clasps her hand over her mouth. A small familiar blond haired boy emerges from the darkness. Padme's eyes well with tears and she cannot hold them back as Luke's mouth cries, " Momma!"

Luke scrambles to his mouth and Padme' falls to her knees and embraces her son, sobbing into the back of his neck. She smooth's the hair on his head and whispers, " Luke- my baby…."

Luke rubs his hands through his mother's clothes and cries into her dress. Her hold tightens onto him and she breaks away a moment later gasping , " You've grown tall, my boy."

Luke smiles and nods, " Master Kenobi has been making me eat my veggies."

Padme' chuckles for the first time in seven months and wipes away the tears on her face. Her eyes tear to Obi-wan's and she stammers out, " I don't understand—how did you know about Luke?"

Obi-wan motions to Luke to go into the other room, " I don't want to discuss this in front of Luke."

Padme' nods as the door slides shut and Padme' stands back up and asks, " How did you discover Luke's existence?"

Obi-wan eyes Galen and utters, " Anakin."

Padme' questions, " Anakin? How? He never knew about our son."

Obi-wan sighs and explains, " Three years ago Anakin and I were on a mission on Naboo. We rescued you and Luke. Do you not remember how you ended up in the hospital?"

Padme searches through her memories and shakes her head. " I don't remember Ani being there or you."

Obi-wan shrugs, " No matter, the boy looks like his father Padme'. I knew before Anakin explained the truth. Anakin asked me to never speak of this to anyone but made me promise if something were to happen to him that I would protect his son and you at all cost."

Padme' shakes her head and takes everything in. Her eyes drift to Galen's green ones. She cannot read his eyes, but knows there is a connection between him and Obi-wan, but how? She questions, " How did you contact Obi-wan?"

Galen suggests, " Vader. He contacted Kenobi, I'm only the messenger."

Obi-wan eyes Galen carefully. _Are you going to reveal to her the truth?_

_I can't, she'll be comprised._

_She has a right to know. _

Padme' eyes both men and questions, " Why does Vader know of Anakin and Luke? Did you tell him Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan's eyes meet hers. She knows he is hiding the truth from her. Her pain radiates from her soul. Obi-wan sighs, "I cannot say."

Padme's heart drops and the agony of the past radiates through her. She pleads, "Obi-wan I deserve the truth. I have spent many years hiding away because of my former life. The Jedi have destroyed my family, and murdered my husband. I deserve to know why a damn Sith Lord knows of my past and actually gives a damn."

Obi-wan eyes Galen.

_She deserves the truth Anakin._

_She won't believe the truth._

Galen's eyes drift to Padme's pleading ones and utters, " Vader…." Galen halts his words and pauses not sure where to take this conversation. Galen cannot speak anymore, his lips have forgotten the words he wishes to use.

Padme' steps forward and asks, " If you can't tell me why Vader knows about my family then I cannot help him Galen. I refuse to, even with the gifts he has given me tonight."

Galen sighs and utters, " You won't believe me if I told you."

Padme' rolls her eyes and suggests, " Try me. It can't be any farther from the truth than what the Jedi said about Anakin's treachery."

Galen crosses his arms and looks away from her for a moment and then explains, " Anakin is alive."

The pressure from his chest releases at the sound of the words hitting his mouth. For more than three years all he wanted to do was speak the truth to her and now he spoke the words...

Padme's breathing stops for mere moments as her eyes drift from Obi-wan's and Galen's. Her hands shake with the knowledge that spilled from Galen's lips. She shakes her head as tears fill her eyes and Obi-wan steps forward and holds her up and explains, " Anakin is fighting for the same ideals we are, he wanted you to see your son again."

Padme' chokes on her tears and whispers, " No- he can't be….. The Jedi killed him."

Galen's tone is bitter as he suggests, " No, Obi-wan found him after his battle with Palpatine and shipped him away to a medical center in the outer rim. His ship crashed onto my home world and he was in a coma for a year and half before awakening. The Jedi searched for his body and believed he was dead. He was correct about his associations of the Jedi, so was the Chancellor."

Padme' shakes her head and utters, " Anakin wouldn't turn on the Jedi, even though they created the Empire."

Obi-wan sighs and replies, " Anakin didn't the Jedi discovered his origins and feared he would want to take power."

Padme' scoffs this idea away and suggests, " Power? Anakin wouldn't have any sort of authority in the old Republic."

" He would if he was Palpatine's son," Galen whispers, while his eyes meet hers.

She can read the pain in his eyes for a few moments. Something flickered there- longing of some sort. Galen knew more about Anakin's life than he was letting on.

Padme's words tear from her mouth before she can stop them, " Where is he?"

Galen eyes drift away from hers and onto Obi-wan's. Obi-wan's eyes meet his and he utters, " He's safe."

Padme' eyes them and it all becomes clear. She utters, " Anakin is Darth Vader, isn't he? That's why you wanted me to have contact with him, because of my past relations with him. Well I won't have it if he can't even be here to explain himself!"

Her anger shoots through both men through the force. Galen was expecting this- her fury. He deserved it too. Galen can sense her struggle with the truth through the force. The agony of some many years apart pains their connect through the force- all he wants to do is ease her pain, but he has made that hole inside deeper. Her old wounds are freshly cut and he attempts to send soothing waves through the force. Arian would be sorely disappointed in him. Arian wouldn't want him to divulge any information of his plans, but Obi-wan was right. He has caused her enough pain throughout the ages and she deserved the entire truth. Padme's eyes are on Obi-wan as she tips the rest of her brandy and pours herself another. She needed this-especially with all of these truths being uncovered.

" I am here, Padme'." Galen's voice whispers through the room.

Padme's glass droops to the floor, staining Galen's carpet as her hands shake. Her breathing is labored for the third time tonight. She cannot form any words as her eyes drift to Galen's green ones- no Anakin's blue ones. Anakin holds his colored contacts in his hand as he stares into the eyes of his ex-wife. Padme's eyes tear through his soul. She is frozen in place for a moment and then shakeningly she steps forward- no runs to his awaiting arms. She presses herself aganist his warm chest as he arms surround her. She lets out a small sob as she tightens her grip onto him. Anakin's hands tighten around her small form and he whispers, " I promised you I'd never leave you."

In seven years apart, Padme' had never regretted her choices she made when she left him, but today she has... Today she regrets leaving his side all those years ago. Her eyes drift up to his and she whispers, " I'm sorry-"

He shushes her and utters, " It doesn't matter Padme', what matters is you and Luke are all right."

Obi-wan observes their reunion and suggests, " Luke and I have to leave in the morning so perhaps spending time with the boy would be best."

Anakin smiles at Obi-wan and says, " That would be wise, though for now it would be best if we don't explain to him about my connect to him, in case he is compromised."

Padme' nods in agreement, though questions, " Will I get to see him again?"

Obi-wan nods and says, " Yes, but it won't be often, I have to be watchful of my missions outside of the Jedi Temple. I promise Padme' I will protect him at all costs."

Padme' pats Obi-wan's shoulder as she leaves Anakin's embrace.

She turns to Anakin and utters, " Do you want to get to know your son?"

Anakin's mouth forms a small grin and suggests, " Lead the way."

To Be Continued.


End file.
